Antes que termine el día
by fourcrazygirls
Summary: Y si… ¿No hubieras sabido lo que tenías hasta que se fue? ¿La vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar a quien has perdido? Un Edward Cullen frío y enfrascado en no sentir y demostrar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera a su novia, es puesto a prueba al enfrentarse a; un accidente, un sueño y un deseo de Navidad. Lo que les dará a ambos la ocasión de amarse hasta que termine el día.
1. Prólogo

**_FANFICTION ADDICTION_**

**Este Short Fic está concursando en el Contest "Perfecta Navidad", llevado a cabo por el grupo FFAD.**

* * *

**Nombre del Grupo: **Fourcrazygirls

**Nombre del Fic: **Antes que termine el día.

**Autoras:** Solecito, Flo, Diana y Melyna.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama está basada en un film Londinense, el resto es fruto de nuestra imaginación, cualquier parecido con otro fic puede ser fruto del film sobre el cual está inspirado.

**Advertencia:** Rated M por contenido +18, el grupo se exime de cualquier responsabilidad, lees bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Pareja**: Edward y Bella.

* * *

—Si hubiera habido un sólo día, Edward, donde no importara nada más que nosotros, nada más…

-.-.-.-

—Dime qué quieres de mi, Isabella. Yo te adoro.

—¡Pero ese es el problema! ¿No te das cuenta? Yo no quiero que me adores, ¡quiero que me ames! —no soportaba más esta situación, donde ella ponía todo día a día para demostrarle su amor y no recibir lo mismo por parte de él.

-.-.-.-

—Me estás diciendo que no te volveré a ver, ¿es eso?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¡Taxi! Al 55 de Notting Hill Gate, por favor. ¡¿Puede quitar esa maldita canción?! No la soporto —comentó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero del automóvil y este arrancaba, después de ese terrible día tenía cansancio físico y mental.

Mientras miraba por ventanilla empezó a recordar en lo desastrosa que había sido la reunión a partir de la inoportuna interrupción de Isabella. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, su carrera, su futuro y su novia.

—¿Problemas sentimentales, amigo? —el taxista preguntó mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Cómo diablos lo ha sabido? ¿Acaso lo llevo escrito en la frente con letra escarlata? —exclamó mirándolo por primera vez desde que subió, cruzándose con su mirada.

—Los taxistas al igual que los camareros somos los que más sabemos de los asuntos del corazón—. Pero, dígame que le sucede, ¿no la ama?

—No… Digo ¡sí! Lo que pasa es que no sé como demostrárselo y lo peor de todo es que me estoy quedando sin tiempo, ¿usted qué me aconseja?— estaba desesperado por una respuesta, no importaba quien se la diera.

—Imagine que se despide de ella en el aeropuerto, ella sube al avión y no la vuelve a ver nunca más; ¿podría vivir con ello?

—No, no podría —respondió luego de pensarlo varios segundos, Isabella era su vida, lo hacía sentirse vivo, querido, amado. Amaba despertar junto a ella día a día, no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella.

—Entonces ya sabe qué hacer —fue la respuesta del taxista luego de detenerse y voltearse para verlo, habían llegado a destino—. Ámela, amigo, ámela. Como si no hubiera mañana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dicen que en el amor hay uno que ama más al otro; Isabella desearía no ser ella.

Isabella Swan violinista Norteamericana, estudiante de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Londres, está enamorada del joven y prometedor Edward Cullen. A punto de finalizar su estadía en el país intenta que éste se comprometa con algo más que su trabajo, pues siente que ella no es lo más importante para él. Lamentablemente no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que es demasiado tarde.

* * *

**_Cada comentario regalado nos hará sentir como niñas en la mañana de Navidad._**

**_Dejen sus reviews hermosas._**


	2. Chapter 1

******Contest FFAD: Perfecta Navidad**

**Antes que termine el día**

**Primera parte**

**Capítulo primero**

**Canción recomendada: "Take my heart back" de Jennifer Love Hewitt. **

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: **_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

"**Gracias a Marta, sin su ayuda esto no hubiera sido posible, así como al resto de las chicas del grupo, muy especialmente a Melyna, gracias baby sin ti estaría perdida"**

* * *

_**Diciembre del 2002, Notting Hill, Londres, 12 horas antes de Navidad**_

—Te echaré de menos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Ummm, Bells solo serán unos cuantos días, no exageres.

—Te aseguro que me parecerán una eternidad.

—Sí, una eternidad y más —respondió él.

—Eso me gusta más, inglés pretencioso —dijo la castaña de manera divertida.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? —replicó el joven de ojos verdes, mientras se hacía el ofendido y un aire malicioso y juguetón se adivinaba en su mirada.

—Inglés pretencioso, engreído y mandón —contestó ella de regreso, una ligera sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

—Ven aquí americana ingrata, que te voy a enseñar buenos modales —le respondió y sin que ella lo esperara, la arrinconó contra la puerta de la habitación. Sus dedos acariciaron el contorno de sus pechos, sus labios se deleitaron con su sabor y una parte de su anatomía cobraba vida—. ¡Diablos, Preciosa!, tu olor, tu sabor, toda tú me fascinas. —le susurró con voz ronca, muestra de su mañanera excitación.

—Edward yo… yo… —jadeó la joven—, pero como todo en la vida de Edward Cullen, hasta el sexo era secundario.

—Mierda Isabella, la hora —gritó el joven separándose del cuerpo tembloroso y excitado de su mujer, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

—Fin de la fiesta —susurró ella de manera sarcástica—. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo —dijo más para sí misma que para él, claramente decepcionada—. Voy a preparar café, ¿o prefieres té?

—Café por favor, no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará mi reunión y necesito toda la cafeína necesaria en mi organismo —respondió mientras su novia se dirigía a la cocina.

…

Edward Cullen, de 31 años de edad, y futuro vicepresidente de una de las compañías constructoras más importantes de Londres; e Isabella Marie Swan de 26 años, estudiante de música y maestra a tiempo parcial; llevaban tres años de relación desde que ella se había trasladado desde Boston, Massachusetts al centro de Londres con el objetivo de completar sus estudios de música. Se habían conocido de manera casual, en unos de sus conciertos con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres de la que era becaria, y desde entonces no se habían separado. Hace un año Edward le había ofrecido vivir juntos, alegando un ahorro de tiempo y energía en traslados y llamadas telefónicas. Sin embargo, Isabella prefirió pensar que el verdadero motivo de dicha invitación era su deseo de avanzar en su relación, aunque no lo hubiera expresado con esas palabras.

El apartamento, situado en uno de los barrios más emblemáticos de la ciudad de Londres, no era muy grande, pero era perfecto para Isabella, una habitación pintada en tonos cremas y presidida por una maravillosa cama tipo 'Queen Zise' y una otomana envejecida que compró por unas pocas libras en una de las tiendas de Notting Hill Market; un baño y una cocina con una barra americana como una separación entre ella y el coqueto salón-comedor. Toda la estancia estaba adornada de manera sencilla pero exquisita, un cojín en tonos dorados sobre el _chaiges longue_, un hermoso perchero blanco que te daba la bienvenida a su hogar, un delicado carrusel y una hermosa bola de Navidad adquirida en el Centro Comercial de Harrods que te recordaba la época del año en la que se encontraban.

—Edward —llamó Bella de manera tímida y juguetona, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente por su espalda.

—…Te quiero, ¿te lo he dicho hoy? —tentó la castaña, rezando por obtener la respuesta deseada.

—Y yo te adoro, preciosa, lo sabes, ¿no? —replicó un Edward bastante incómodo por la situación, cosa que intentó disimular sin mucho éxito—. ¿Azul o verde? —preguntó Edward de repente, queriendo reconducir la conversación a temas menos profundos.

— ¿Qué? —contestó Bella intentando salir de su aturdimiento—. Mi corbata; ¿azul o verde?, para mi reunión, quiero causar sensación —dijo de manera desenfadada.

— ¡Oh sí, cierto, la reunión! —contestó ella—. Verde, definitivamente, hace juego con tus ojos. —Sonrió alegremente, aunque dicha alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

Edward Cullen como buen observador y hombre de negocios, se da cuenta de este hecho, pero decide obviarlo y evitarse cualquier confrontación; Isabella estaba extraña esta mañana y él no conseguía adivinar el porqué de su pesar.

—Aún estoy esperando ese rico café que me prometió Señorita Swan —comentó Edward juguetonamente mientras le palmeaba el trasero, consiguiendo así aligerar el ambiente.

Mientras Isabella se dirigía a la cocina, Edward solo tenía la cabeza para una sola cosa, su trabajo. La presentación de esa mañana representaba mucho para él, era la culminación de dos años de duro trabajo y necesitaba centrarse. Era su lanzadera al éxito empresarial.

Todo empezó una mañana víspera de Navidad cualquiera, para una pareja de novios como otra cualquiera, en una típica ciudad europea. Un sonido familiar resonó en la estancia, anunciando que el café estaba listo para servir. Pero nada en este día víspera de la Navidad sería como otro cualquiera, al menos no para nuestros protagonistas.

—Auch, auch —se quejó Isabella, maldiciendo su mala suerte—. Auch.

— ¿Estás bien?, déjame ver —dijo un Edward visiblemente preocupado, mientras sostenía la mano de su novia.

—No es nada —replicó ella—. Solo soy yo, patosa Swan en acción. —Se rio.

—Ven, te pondré un poco de hielo, esas quemaduras pueden resultar bastante molestas —contrarrestó, mientras iba a la nevera y buscaba lo necesario para aliviar su quemazón.

—Shussss. Ya está, ahora estarás bien —le dijo el joven de manera tierna y cariñosa.

— ¿Edward? —llamó Isabella—. Has pensado en venir conmigo a la boda de Mikel, me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres —preguntó.

—Nena, me gustaría, en serio, pero estoy a tope con el trabajo, la próxima vez, ¿sí? —susurró mientras ponía cara de cordero degollado, eso siempre le funcionaba.

_La próxima vez, sí_, pensó ella.

_Cuando los cerdos vuelen_, pensó él.

…

_**Portobello Road, Notting Hill, 10 de la mañana de la víspera de Navidad **_

—Isabella, por Dios, date prisa, mi presentación. No quiero llegar tarde, he de revisar los últimos detalles, comprobar que todo esté en perfecto orden, no quiero dejar nada al azar.

—Está bien, ya voy, Dios no quiera que algo escape de tu control, ¿¡y qué rayos se traen ustedes los ingleses con llegar una hora antes a todos lados!? No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo si llegas un poquito tarde. —Empezó a divagar la joven, mientras un Edward atónito no acababa de creer lo que ella estaba insinuando. _Americana tenía que ser, _fue todo lo que se permitió pensar.

—Vamos por Portobello o damos un rodeo, hoy es día de mercado y la calle estará infestada de turistas y compradores compulsivos.

—Nada de rodeos, y mucho menos cruzaremos el mercado, hoy tengo una meta, un objetivo y no pienso permitir que nada cambie mi destino.

— ¿Destino? ¿Es que tú crees en esas cosas? —cuestionó ella.

—Por supuesto, dentro de unos años… —Pero no pudo continuar pues una elocuente Isabella le interrumpió.

—Dentro de unos años, la gente seguirá muriendo, te seguirás mojando cuando llueve y los Rolling Stone seguirán haciendo giras —replicó Isabella incrédula, de que su novio creyera en cuentos de viejas—. Todo escapa a nuestro control, Edward, lo único que podemos controlar son nuestras propias decisiones —terminó.

—Está Bien, supongo que es otra forma de verlo, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para discutir sobre el destino, solo quiero tomar un taxi y llegar sano, salvo y puntual a mi reunión, como todo buen británico, Preciosa.

— ¿Quedamos esta noche sobre las 7? No sé si podré salir antes de la empresa, algunos miembros de la junta directiva quieren salir a tomar algo, para celebrar, si todo sale como lo planeado —dijo Edward, mientras levantaba una mano intentando llamar la atención de algún taxista.

— ¿A las 7? ¿¡Estás de broma, verdad!? ¡Edward, mi concierto! —le recriminó ella sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras.

— ¿Concierto? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Edward no atinaba a comprender.

—Mi concierto, Edward, ese para el que llevo preparándome los últimos tres años, ¡ese concierto! —Volvió a repetir cada vez más estupefacta.

— ¡Oh! Sí, tu concierto de graduación, que será dentro de…

—Dentro de unas horas, esta noche, a las seis para ser más exacta —le interrumpió ella pues ciertamente él lo había olvidado.

—Dios, Bella, yo lo siento, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. Soy un imbécil, Nena.

Una Isabella aturdida y dolorida por sentirse segunda en importancia en la vida de Edward, solo se limitó a asentir y a desearle suerte en su presentación.

—Mucha suerte, Edward, aunque sé que no la necesitas, lo harás bien —dijo de manera escueta.

—Perdóname. —Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar Edward antes de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo.

— ¡Cuidado! —Se oyó a alguien gritar mientras el fuerte rugido de un motor inundaba el ambiente—. Hijo de la gran p… —chilló una muy enojada y empapada Isabella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿te ha hecho daño? —preguntó a toda prisa Edward tras darse inmediatamente la vuelta y regresar al lado de su mujer.

—No puedo creerlo, mira cómo me ha dejado.

—Carámbanos —contestó Edward de regreso—. Panda de irresponsables, hoy en día permiten conducir a cualquiera.

—Está bien, estoy bien, solo mojada y con mi orgullo herido, pero tú vete a tu reunión, yo estaré bien, nos veremos esta noche en el concierto.

— ¿Concierto? ¿Qué concierto? —bromeó él—. Vamos Nena, es una broma, no pensarás que soy tan capullo —dijo él intentando sacarle una sonrisa y que ella lo perdonara por su desliz de hace unos momentos.

—Ya, será el típico humor inglés del que tanto se habla, supongo —replicó Bella mientras regresaba a casa, pues no pensaba presentarse en semejantes fachas al conservatorio.

…

_**Lloyd London Building, Sede Central de BBA Construction Corporation**_

—Buenos días, Edward, ¿listo para el gran día? —preguntó una joven mujer, mientras le entregaba una taza de café a Edward, del Starbucks de la esquina, su favorito.

—Heidi. —Fue toda la contestación que recibió la rubia secretaria.

—Siempre tan alegre, jefe —replicó ésta.

— ¿Cómo vamos de tiempo? —preguntó él, observando su reloj, para dar énfasis a su pregunta—. Oh, por la Reina y toda su descendencia, se ha roto el cristal, magnífico, sencillamente magnífico.

—Marca las 11 —dijo la rubia como si no fuera evidente.

— Y ¿qué con eso? —dijo un Edward claramente irritado por la situación.

—Pues que dará la hora dos veces al día —respondió ésta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Esta investigación no trata de ser perfecta, ni de que los costes se amorticen, ni de superar a la competencia… Trata de dar a las personas el más preciado de los bienes… el tiempo. Es una gran oportunidad para que la aprovechen. —Ustedes deciden —explica Edward mientras intentaba dar por finalizada su brillante presentación, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, hasta que de pronto…

—Disculpen por las molestias, no quería importunar, solo le traía al Señor Cullen el portafolio de la presentación, los portafolios que justo tiene en la mano en estos momentos —terminó susurrando Isabella, avergonzada, por su interrupción y dándose cuenta de su error, pues era evidente que Edward lo tenía todo bajo control.

—Emm, sí Isabella, gracias, puedes retirarte —respondió rápidamente Edward intentando que la verborrea de su novia no hiciera acto de presencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Oh sí, disculpen, falsa alarma, solo quería asegurarme de que tenía todo lo necesario para, bueno, yo. Umm, todo está bajo control, porque ha trabajado mucho en ello y se merece la oportunidad —empezó a decir Bella, bajo la mirada atónita de un Edward a punto de entrar en erupción.

_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? _Le intentó decir Edward con la mirada a una Isabella que cada vez lo dejaba más en evidencia.

—En cualquier caso siento mucho las molestias, ¡rayos! Tenías razón, realmente son una pandilla de estirados —dijo Bella a Edward, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que toda la sala no la oyera.

—Sentido del humor americano—intentó disculparse Edward, mientras se preguntaba dónde estaban los avisos de bomba cuando se necesitaban.

…

—Lo tenía, ¡diablos que sí!, estaban a punto de ceder, cuando Isabella interrumpió con su brillante verborrea, se pasa toda la mañana enfadada por no sé qué de conocer a sus padres y de pronto viene a mi supuesto rescate, quién entiende a las mujeres, porque yo no —se quejaba Edward, mientras tomaba unas cervezas con los chicos.

—Lo que más fascina de las americanas, es que son tan… refrescantes. ¡Mira a Bells, ha convertido al frío y huraño Mister Scrooge en todo un calzonazos! — rio Emmett uno de los amigos de Edward—. ¡Cristo! Hubiese dado toda mi herencia por ver la cara de los viejos cascarrabias del consejo, ¿cómo les llamó?

—Panda de estirados —respondió Edward intentando imitar el acento americano de Isabella, ese que tanto le había atraído de ella desde el principio—, y no me llames calzonazos, idiota, al menos yo tengo una mujer esperándome en casa cuando llego, sin embargo tú, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que mojaste el 'Churro'? Déjame adivinar —dijo Edward intentando mofarse de su amigo—. ¿En la coronación de la Reina madre?

—Muy gracioso —respondió Emmett haciéndose el ofendido, hazme sitio, que te voy a enseñar cómo trabaja el maestro—. ¿Ves a esa rubia de tetas enormes? Te apuesto 500 libras a que consigo su teléfono en 2 minutos —contrarrestó el chico de manera teatral—. Bueno, no está bien aprovecharse de los amigos, pero diablos, 500 libras son muchas Pintas gratis, ¡acepto! —exclamó el joven Cullen mientras se frotaba las manos, pues ya se sabía 500 libras más rico.

…

—Hola preciosa, ¿sabes? Sería capaz de follarme a tu perro para entrar en tu familia —le susurró un Emmett a la 'Rubia' muy pagado de sí mismo, pues en su mente más propia de un adolescente hormonado que de un empresario de 30 años, esa frase le abriría las piernas de la 'Rubia' _tetas grandes._

— ¡Degenerado! —gritó la mujer mientras abofeteaba a un estupefacto Emmett, quien aún no entendía qué había fallado en su estrategia, pues esta era brillante, digna del mismísimo William Shakespeare.

…

—Diablos hermano, han sido las 500 libras más fácilmente ganadas de la historia, ya me alegraste el día. —Se carcajeaba Edward, hasta el punto de dolerle las costillas de tanto reír—. Pero dime cuál era tu segunda opción, porque estoy seguro que te guardabas un as bajo la manga. —Seguía Edward mofándose de manera divertida.

—Tienes razón, ese no fue mi mejor movimiento, tal vez debería haber probado con algo más sutil, algo del estilo.

…_Bienaventurados los borrachos, porque ellos te verán dos veces._

_¿…Te estudió o te trabajó?_

…_Si Cristóbal Colón te viese, diría: "Santa María, pero qué Pinta tiene esta Niña._

—O mucho mejor:

_¡Oye nena! ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, o voy a tener que pasar dos veces?_

—Y mi favorita de todas. —Seguía hablando el fortachón:

_Con esas tetas y un caldero, de buena gana me hacía lechero_.

— ¿Soy o no soy todo un poeta? —decía el joven mientras su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo se meaba literalmente de la risa.

—Por el Príncipe Carlos, Emmett me das tanta pena que te voy a dar la oportunidad de recuperar tu dinero, sólo tienes que meter dos de las bolas de billar de esa mesa en los agujeros —le retaba Edward de manera burlona—. ¿Qué me dices?, ¿aceptas la revancha o eres de esos blancos que no la saben meter?

Seguía burlándose Edward a la vez que un indignado Emmett se acercaba a la mesa de billar, tomaba el taco entre sus manos, apuntaba a la bola número 7 y la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo que nadie se esperaba es que ésta golpeara a la bola número 9 que rebotó contra la mesa, saliendo disparada directamente hacia la barra rompiendo la cerveza que justo en esos momentos Edward se llevaba a los labios.

—Por todos los diablos, Emmett —gritaba un Edward visiblemente cabreado—. ¡Joder, casi me matas hombre!

— ¡Oh jo jo jo! Lo siento hermano no...

—Sabes que no importa, de todas formas tengo que irme, Isabella y su concierto, no quiero llegar tarde —dijo Edward claramente irritado.

Tenía un concierto, una cena y una conversación pendiente con 'su novia'; tal vez la reunión no le había salido como planeaba, pero que le ofrecieran dirigir las oficinas centrales de BBA Constrution en Bruselas, la capital de Europa, y centro neurálgico de todas las operaciones políticas que conciernen al viejo continente, claramente era todo un logro. _Sólo espero que Bells no se lo tome muy mal, puede ser bastante obtusa cuando se lo propone, aunque por otro lado los milagros existen en Navidad, ¿no?_ Se preguntaba Edward internamente mientras se detenía frente a una de las tantas joyerías de Picadilly Circus. _Tal vez un regalo por adelantado de Navidad la suavice un poco, una pulsera de platino quizás… ¿A qué mujer no le agradan las joyas? _Intentaba auto-convencerse Edward, pues sabía de antemano que mudarse al centro de Europa por motivos de trabajo no entraba en los planes de su novia, en estos momentos. Aunque para ser sinceros no tenía demasiado claro cuáles eran los planes de Isabella, ahora que había terminado sus estudios.

…

Caía la noche en Londres, las luces navideñas le daban a la ciudad un aire melancólico y bohemio; no llovía, cosa realmente extraño en la metrópoli, pero el frío propio de la época se hacía notar.

Edward Cullen, de pie bajo una farola de Regent Street, aún vestido con su traje gris al más puro estilo inglés, con el que había salido en la mañana a trabajar, corbata verde (elegida por Isabella), y su inseparable abrigo negro (amigo imprescindible en el Londres invernal), se prestaba a tomar un taxi que lo llevara a la Royal Opera House en Bow Street, Covent Garden.

— ¡Taxi! —gritó Edward mientras levantaba su mano—. A la Royal Opera House por favor —dijo éste mientras se introducía en el taxi.

Su conductor un hombre entrado en los 50, pelo castaño y ojos verdes que mostraban ya los signos de la edad, asintió sin más.

— Creo que hoy es el concierto anual de Navidad, ¿no es así?, dicen que la orquesta encargada este año es realmente buena —comentó tras unos segundos el taxista.

—Sí, así es. La orquesta, es... Buena, se podría decir.

— ¿Y su 'prometida' toca en ella? —Volvió a preguntar curioso el taxista.

—Sí, bueno, mi novia toca esta noche —contestó Edward, dando énfasis a la palabra novia, prometida era una palabra demasiado asfixiante para su gusto.

—Y tiene problemas en su vida sentimental —afirmó más que preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes y profundos.

— ¿Cómo demonios lo ha sabido? ¿Acaso llevo la letra escarlata escrita en la frente? ¿O es que soy tan obvio, que hasta un desconocido se da cuenta que no es el mejor momento en nuestra relación? —contraatacó Edward claramente irritado por el descaro del conductor.

—Los taxistas al igual que los camareros, somos los que más sabemos de los asuntos del corazón —respondió—. ¿Qué les ocurre?

—No quiero seguir con el tema —contestó el 'cobrizo' intentando dar por terminada la conversación.

—Tiene razón, no me pagan para escuchar, lo que sea será. —Edward suspiró, claramente derrotado, no había sido su intención ser brusco y arisco con el conductor, cuyo único propósito era hacer más ameno su trayecto.

—No consigo hacerla feliz —confesó inclinándose hacia delante y así quedar más cerca de su interlocutor—. ¿Cómo puedo querer tanto a alguien y no saber cómo hacerla feliz? —insistió mirando a los ojos de su acompañante a través del espejo retrovisor. _Esos ojos_, pensó, pero fue un pensamiento tan fugaz que rápidamente lo olvidó.

—Entonces... ¿La quiere? —El taxista preguntó.

— ¡No! Digo ¡sí!, es complicado, sólo no sé cómo demostrárselo; si eso tiene algún sentido —susurró.

—La quiere, y eso es lo que importa —replicó el señor.

— ¡Sí, Exacto! Pero mañana se va de viaje, dos semanas y quiere que vaya con ella y yo no…

— ¿Y si no la volviera a ver nunca más? —le interrumpió el hombre de pelo castaño.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —respondió Edward sin saber adónde le conducía dicha conversación.

— ¡Vamos! Imagínelo —insistió—, imagine que se despide de ella en el aeropuerto mañana, ella toma el avión y no la vuelve a ver nunca más. ¿Podría vivir con eso? —le dijo el taxista mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—No, no podría —respondió.

—Pues, ya sabe qué hacer —dijo el conductor parando el coche y volteando a ver a su pasajero—. Quiérala, aprecie lo que tiene y… ámela mucho.

Edward lo pensó unos instantes, claramente sorprendido por tan misteriosa y extraña charla, pronto recompuso su cara de frialdad y replicó:

—Aún quedan dos manzanas para llegar.

—No pretenderá llegar con las manos vacías —sugirió el taxista señalando un puesto de flores a su derecha.

—No, por supuesto. —Sonrió, no llegaría con las manos vacías.

…

La ópera estaba a rebosar, ciertamente el concierto de Navidad era un buen reclamo en esta época.

Construida en 1856, un aforo de 2.268 espectadores, con cuatro pisos de palcos más la galería superior, es todo un símbolo del buen gusto inglés a la hora de hacer vida social.

"_Todo inglés que se precie, ha de saber apreciar una buena orquesta, tanto como una deliciosa taza de té_", recordó Edward las palabras de su tía abuela Charlotte, sin saber muy bien porqué. _Tantas luces navideñas y cancioncitas ñoñas le estaban afectando el cerebro_, pensó, mientras se dirigía a su palco desde el cual escucharía interpretar a su mujer. _¡Mujer! ¿Te estás escuchando Cullen?, ¿desde cuándo Isabella pasó de ser tu novia a ser tu mujer?,_ preguntó su conciencia. _Sí, definitivamente el exceso de luces me afectó_, se recriminó.

Una suave música envolvió el lugar y el concierto tuvo lugar, dando paso al maestro de ceremonias que anunciaba que la Señorita Anastasia Johnson interpretaría "el vals de Julieta".

Momentos más tarde, en los pasillos de la ópera una Isabella radiante y feliz recibía un increíble ramo de rosas rojas cortesía de su brillante y prometedor novio.

—Gracias, Edward, son realmente hermosas.

—No tanto como tú —replicó—. ¿Lista para cenar?

—Oh sí, claro. Dame unos momentos para despedirme.

—Oh cariño, has venido. —saludo Isabella muy emocionada.

—Mira Edward, te presento a uno de mis alumnos, el Joven y futuro genio del violín, Omar.

—Quiero a la Señorita Bells, todos la quieren —dijo de repente el jovencito abrazándose a su profesora—. Si yo fuera mayor…

—Oh, pero qué ocurrencias, ¿no es un encanto, Edward? —preguntó una muy emocionada Isabella, pues Omar era entre todos su alumno más favorito.

—Deberíamos irnos, Bella, o cancelarán nuestra reserva; el restaurante, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Edward, molesto por la inoportuna aparición del muchacho.

—Oh, claro, deberíamos marchar —dijo cabizbaja—. Me tengo que ir, cielo, pero me alegro de que hayas venido a verme. Te quiero, lo sabes —le dijo ella al chico mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —respondió.

…

El restaurante estaba situado a la orilla del Támesis. El mesero les llevó hasta una mesa junto al gran ventanal del establecimiento. Desde allí se podía a preciar unas vistas increíbles del London Eye, que estaba especialmente hermoso, una noche como esa; adornado con cientos de luces brillantes le daban un aspecto mágico y navideño. También se podía vislumbrar el Puente de Londres en todo su esplendor y si te concentrabas un poco, podías oír el eco del concierto benéfico que celebraban los Stone en Trafalgar Square.

— ¿Y qué tal tu reunión? —preguntó Isabella—. Después de...

— ¿Después de tu interrupción? ¿Quieres saber?, pues un desastre total, para ser exactos; pero al menos pude salvar la situación y sacar algún beneficio —le habló de manera mordaz y cortante Edward, tras recordar la repentina aparición de su novia en escena y la posterior ruina de su presentación.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward, no era mi intención.

—Claro que no, nunca lo es, ¿cierto?

—Umm, ¿quieres bailar? —contrarrestó ella intentando salvar la noche, que claramente se había tornado un poco agria hasta el momento.

— ¿Cuándo me has visto bailar? ¡Dios santo! —le respondió totalmente irascible. _"¿Pero qué infiernos te pasa Cullen?, ¿intentas retenerla a tu lado o espantarla?_", se recriminó así mismo—. Yo, perdona no quería decirlo de esa manera, ha sido un día muy largo y claramente estoy cansado.

— ¿Qué has hecho durante la tarde? —preguntó ella, ignorando lo anterior, tal vez no todo estuviera perdido.

—Bueno, estuve con Emmett en el bar y luego paseando un poco por la ciudad. ¿Sabes? Tengo algo para ti —dijo un Edward, repentinamente nervioso, pues intentaba hallar la manera de informarle que se tendrían que trasladar fuera de Inglaterra, juntos, esperaba.

— ¡Un regalo! Pero si no es Navidad hasta dentro de unas horas —dijo ella emocionada, esperando con todas sus fuerzas alguna muestra de que por fin Edward estuviera dando un paso más en su relación—. "_Algo como un anillo_", pensó.

Edward le tendió una cajita aterciopelada, que aunque no era cuadrada, bien podría contener un anillo. —Vamos, ábrela, no muerde. —Sonrió éste al ver la cara de emoción de su novia.

Isabella lentamente la abrió, y lo que encontró en ella no la disgustó, pues era una pulsera muy bonita, de oro blanco tal vez, o platino, no estaba segura; con un pequeño y frío diamante colgando en un lateral, pero no era lo que ella esperaba; eso la entristeció, gesto que Edward malinterpretó como emoción.

—Sabes, el día de hoy tal vez no fuera el mejor de todos, la reunión y todo eso, y en los últimos días hemos estado un poco distanciados, pero hoy conocí a un taxista y estuvimos hablando y me fue bien, me hizo pensar…

—Un momento un… ¿taxista, dices?

—No, no, espera, nosotros hablamos y… y, yo he reconsiderado muchas cosas, y en fin… La reunión no fue una pérdida total, no obtuve la vicepresidencia, pero me ofrecieron un buen puesto en Bruselas y me preguntaba si tú tal vez… No hace falta que tomes una decisión en este instante, pero después de hablar con el taxista me di cuenta que a pesar de todos nuestros problemas, de tus manías y todo lo demás, yo… yo te adoro. —Isabella no dijo nada, apenas parpadeó—. Lo que quiero decir, es que quiero seguir en la brecha, tenerte conmigo en Bruselas, en serio, ¿de acuerdo? —Terminó por decir un Edward muy seguro de que lo tenía todo bajo control.

—No, respondió ella.

—No, ¿qué? —contestó él, sin comprender.

—Yo no quiero seguir estando en la brecha —respondió—. Edward, si tuviera que quedarme en Londres, lo haría sólo por ti, por nosotros, y lo haría sin dudar si creyera que tenemos algo especial.

—Lo tenemos —respondió Edward sabiéndose triunfador.

— ¿Tú crees?, entonces por qué jamás me dices lo que sientes, ni hablas de ti, no quieres conocer a mi familia y te olvidaste de mi graduación. ¡Por Dios! Te presenté a mi mejor y más preciado alumno y pasaste olímpicamente de él. Edward, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero sinceramente, creo que no soy prioritaria para ti. —Terminó soltando la joven, liberando todo aquello que llevaba semanas guardando en su corazón—. Y eso duele. —Las palabras se le agotaban, mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir—. Y lo peor de todo, ¿sabes qué es? —cuestionó—. Que empiezo a acostumbrarme.

—No te entiendo, Isabella, lo intento, de verdad, pero no.

— Lo sé —le interrumpió—, y eso es lo peor —respondió rompiéndose por dentro y echándose a llorar—. Si hubiera habido un sólo día, Edward, un día en que no importara nada aparte de nosotros.

—Sabes que te adoro —soltó rápidamente desesperado por salir de esa situación.

— ¡No quiero que me adores! —gritó Isabella ya desesperada—. Necesito que me quieras —susurró, mientras se ponía en pie y recogía sus cosas.

— ¿Adónde vas? —indagó Edward sorprendido.

—Dormiré en casa de Alice esta noche y mañana me iré al aeropuerto, yo... Ya no puedo seguir así —dijo en un tono tan bajo que no supo si él lo escuchó, pero tampoco se quedaría a averiguarlo, y así se marchó.

Edward relacionó rápidamente y tomando su abrigo, y dejando un billete de 500 libras en la mesa, salió tras ella.

— ¡Isabella! —gritó—. ¿Quieres esperar? —Pero esta ya se había metido a un taxi que se encontraba estacionado cerca junto a la puerta—. No puedes hacerme esto. Tú no puedes dejarme —dijo de manera dura, pues estaba cada vez más enfadado—. ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Estás diciendo que no te volveré a ver? —Ella asintió, bañada en lágrimas, ya que aunque quisiera no encontraba su voz.

— ¿Sube o baja? —Se oyó de pronto la voz del taxista. Edward enfocó su vista en el conductor, mientras sostenía la puerta del taxi—. "Usted", pensó.

— ¿Entra o no, amigo? —le repitió el taxista de ojos verdes sosteniéndole la mirada—. Usted decide —concluyó.

El sonido del Bing Ben se oyó de fondo marcando las 11 de la noche. Edward seguía sin decidir, y una Isabella rota y decepcionada cerró bruscamente la puerta y ordenó partir.

El taxi arrancó.

…

**Londres 11 de la noche, una hora antes de Navidad**, el Big Ben marcaba la hora exacta, el preciso instante en que en una calle cualquiera, de una ciudad cualquiera, un conductor cansado y con un par de tragos de más, se saltaba un semáforo.

…

A veces en la vida las cosas ocurren sin motivo aparente, que salga el sol todas las mañanas, que nos enamoremos de quien menos lo merece, o que a veces no nos demos cuenta de lo que teníamos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero para los que creen en el destino, nada ocurre por azar; todo tiene un porqué, una razón, sólo hemos de esperar para descubrirla.

…

—Dios, dame fuerzas. —Era la súplica silenciosa de una joven con el corazón desgarrado. En el interior del taxi Isabella rezaba a una fuerza superior, pues a cada segundo se sentía desfallecer.

_¿Cómo se podía amar tanto a alguien?_, pensaba el taxista, testigo mudo de todo lo que en el interior de su vehículo ocurría.

—Señor, dame fuerzas, porque duele, duele y mucho —rezó.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó el conductor sin ser capaz de permanecer en silencio por más tiempo—. Dígame, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla? —suplicó.

—Sáqueme de aquí, por favor, sácame de aquí —le rogó Isabella, sólo quería desaparecer, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de ese horrible día.

_Señor, protege a Edward, porque a pesar de todo sabes cuánto lo amo._ —Fue su último pensamiento antes de partir.

…

— ¡Bella! ¡Isabella! —Se oyó la voz de Edward, llamándola en la distancia, pero ella no escuchó.

_...Espera, Bella, vuelve, por favor._ Era el grito de un hombre desesperado que veía de pronto cómo todo aquello que había dado por sentado se desvanecía entre sus manos.

— ¡Bella! —gritó de nuevo. Entonces todo ocurrió.

...Dolor.

…Desesperación.

…Agonía.

Y todo su mundo desapareció. Ya nada tenía sentido: que ella le quisiera a él, que él la amase a ella, que el sol se ocultase cada crepúsculo para dejar paso a la luna; nada, sólo el dolor inmenso que azotaba su corazón.

El sonido de una sirena, las luces de una ambulancia, y una voz que le llamaba.

— ¿Señor? ¿Señor? ¿Me escucha? ¿Es usted familiar de alguno de los accidentados, señor? —Un enfermero del servicio de urgencia del hospital intentaba que Edward reaccionara.

— ¿Qué? Lo siento yo... Yo...

—Señor, acaban de ingresar a dos adultos, en estado muy grave: un hombre de unos 50 años de edad, suponemos que el taxista, y una joven caucásica de unos 26 aproximadamente, ambos están en estado crítico, le repito señor, ¿es usted familiar de alguno de ellos?, de la joven, ¿quizás? —repitió de manera lenta y calmada el enfermero, intentando por segunda vez que Edward se identificara.

—Sí, la joven… Ella… Ella es mi 'Mujer'… Es mi mujer. —Y entonces todo fue caos.

…

¡Ring ring ring! El teléfono de casa de Alice Brandon, sonaba de manera insistente. Ring ring ring.

— ¡Edward! ¡Por la reina! ¡¿Qué diablos se te ha perdido a estas horas!? Más te vale que sea algo importante porque si no… Alice —interrumpió el cobrizo—. Es Bella.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Edward, responde que me estás asustando! —susurró Alice, incapaz de expresar en voz alta lo que realmente estaba pensando—. Mira Edward, que si es otra de tus estúpidas bromas yo… —Alice al no escuchar alguna de las respuestas cortantes y mordaces que tanto caracterizaban al inglés, calló; mientras un sollozo salía de su garganta—. Dime que va a estar bien, ¡dímelo! —le suplicó.

…

**Londres 11 de la noche, una hora antes de Navidad**, el Big Ben marcaba la hora exacta, el preciso instante en que en una calle cualquiera, de una ciudad cualquiera, un conductor cansado y con un par de tragos de más, se saltaba un semáforo, invistiendo así a un taxi que se encontraba en su trayectoria, matando casi en el acto a sus dos ocupantes. El taxista, un señor entrado en años y sin identificación alguna, fallecía a la media hora del accidente. Isabella Swan, americana de unos 26 años de edad, moría minutos después.

…

En los blancos y estériles suelos de los pasillos del Hospital Saint Thomas de Londres un hombre yacía desolado, pues la que hace unas horas era su novia, su compañera, su mujer, se había ido para siempre.

—Se ha ido, Alice. —Lloraba Edward—. Ella ya no está, y yo... Yo nunca se lo dije, nunca —repitió el joven de ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué no le dijiste, Edward? —preguntó Alice, también desolada por la muerte de su amiga.

—Que yo también la amaba —respondió.

…

Ya era Navidad en Londres, en muchos hogares los niños se prestaban a despertar. Todo sería ilusión y felicidad, pero para Edward Cullen, sólo, en su departamento donde todo le recordaba a ella, donde su olor, su presencia estaba en cada rincón, todo era pesar.

Su violín, ese que ella tanto amaba; sus fotos, recordatorio de su último viaje juntos a París y su diario personal.

—Tu diario —susurró Edward, mientras sostenía el cuaderno de aspecto envejecido, que Isabella había adquirido en un mercadillo callejero en el centro de la ciudad, entre sus manos.

_**Londres 18 de Diciembre del 2002 **_

"_Hoy he compuesto una canción para Edward, quiero dársela, pero temo asustarle, así que en vez de eso, le he comprado una chaqueta."_

"_Dicen que en el amor siempre hay uno que ama más al otro..._

…_Dios, como desearía no ser yo."_

Edward cerró el diario, pues no lo pudo soportar más. Isabella lo había amado tanto y él… Oh, cuán estúpido había sido... Cuán ciego había estado, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Solo deseaba dormir, cerrar los ojos y desaparecer.

En la cama, abrazado al diario de Isabella, como si de un salvavidas se tratase Edward Cullen se quedó dormido.

…

Amanece en Londres, el cielo está encapotado como es costumbre. Poco a poco las calles cobran vida y sus gentes se preparan para todos los preparativos típicos de un típico día antes de Navidad.

—Buenos días, dormilón.

—Bella —susurró el cobrizo, entre la inconsciencia y el despertar.

— ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Como leas una sola página de ese diario eres hombre muerto! —gritó una muy saludable y para nada enojada Isabella.

Continuará…

* * *

**Sus comentarios serán el mejor regalo de navidad.**

**Felices fiestas.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Quiero agradecer a Marta Salazar por su ayuda y sus consejos._

"_Marta eres la mejor y te debemos mucho."_

_A Diana, amiga y compañera de locuras y mi gran cómplice en todo, "Baby,i love you so much."_

_Canción recomendada: "Me dediqué a perderte" de Alejandro Fernández.  
_

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Antes que termine el día**

**Capítulo dos**

**By: Melina Ortiz**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_**Londres, 18 de Diciembre del 2002 **_

"_Hoy he compuesto una canción para Edward, quiero dársela, pero temo asustarle, así que en vez de eso, le he comprado una chaqueta."_

"_Dicen que en el amor siempre hay uno que ama más al otro..._

…_Dios, cómo desearía no ser yo."_

Edward cerró el diario, pues no lo pudo soportar más. Isabella lo había amado tanto y él… Oh, cuán estúpido había sido... Cuán ciego había estado, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Solo deseaba dormir, cerrar los ojos y desaparecer.

En la cama, abrazado al diario de Isabella como si de un salvavidas se tratase, Edward Cullen se quedó dormido.

Amanece en Londres, el cielo está encapotado como es costumbre. Poco a poco las calles cobran vida y sus gentes se preparan para todos los preparativos típicos de un típico día antes de Navidad.

—Buenos días, dormilón.

—Bella —susurró el cobrizo, entre la inconsciencia y el despertar.

— ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Como leas una sola página de ese diario, eres hombre muerto! —gritó una muy saludable y para nada enojada Isabella.

* * *

**Capítulo** dos: _"Un día inolvidable"_

— ¡Qué mierda! —Edward saltó asustado, mientras miraba aterrorizado cómo Isabella lo observaba y sonreía a su lado—. ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¡Tú! Ayer y ahora —tartamudeaba Edward totalmente desconcertado, no sabía ya diferenciar qué era real y qué una pesadilla.

—Edward, me asustas —dijo Isabella totalmente sorprendida por la reacción desmedida de su novio. Edward solía tener mal despertar, pero esto era un tanto exagerado. ¿_Qué_ _está_ _pasando_?, pensó el cobrizo, intentando ordenar sus ideas, poco a poco fue retrocediendo sin apartar su mirada de ella, como quien intenta discernir si el que está enfrente es peligroso o no—. Está bien, respira, soy yo, Bella, ahora me voy a acercar y te voy a dar un abrazo, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó ella.

Fue increíble la sensación de paz que lo embargó; con solo un toque, ella logró calmar sus miedos y sin saber en qué momento sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Eres tú, estás aquí, conmigo, eres real —susurró Edward mientras correspondía al abrazo de su mujer, porque Isabella estaba viva y era suya—. Está todo bien, ¿qué acaba de pasar, Edward? —indagó la joven.

—No es nada, solo una pesadilla de la que aún intento despertar, no es nada, te lo prometo.

—Mañana salgo para Boston, ya Alice reservó los billetes de avión —comentó Isabella intentando aligerar el ambiente, Edward continuaba muy tenso.

—Te extrañaré tanto, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañaré —dijo Edward aún intentando desprenderse de ese horrible sueño—. ¿Y si en vez de extrañarme, me acompañas? —Se jugó la joven, pues ya conocía la resistencia de su novio por conocer a su familia.

— ¡Yo no puedo! —exclamó él.

—Sí, ya sé, trabajo, reuniones de negocios, yo entiendo.

— ¡No! Digo sí, tuve una junta ayer y tú… tú… —Edward continuaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. _Dios, todo parecía tan real, definitivamente te volviste loco, Cullen, _pensó él.

—Bebé, cálmate, todo va a salir bien, estás más que preparado, lo harás genial. —Isabella se acercó y lo besó, Edward gimió atontado por el efecto que los besos de ella tenían siempre sobre él. Antes de que se intensificara el beso, él se separó.

—No vayas a ningún lado, Bella —suplicó el cobrizo temiendo que en cualquier momento ella se esfumara como en un mal truco de magia, Isabella frunció el seño y lo empujó para que callera sentado a los pies de la cama.

—Siéntate y no muevas ese lindo trasero inglés. —Edward miraba de un lado a otro sin comprender, asustado, desorientado y… ¡_Mierda_! _Y_ _ahora_ _estás_ _excitado_, _Cullen._ Frente a él apareció una Isabella luciendo solo una chaqueta de piel marrón que en teoría era su regalo de Navidad—. La compré por 55 libras en un puesto de Portobello Road, ¿te gusta?, además viene con esto incorporado —comentó Bella a la vez que le mostraba un conjunto de lencería rojo que le sentaba como un guante. Edward la seguía observando con incredulidad, pasaba sus manos de manera compulsiva por sus cabellos y decidió respirar profundo. ¡_Céntrate Cullen!,_ se recriminó.

—Ok, esa no era la reacción que esperaba —comentó Bella apenada, esa no era la respuesta que ansiaba, la verdad.

—Lo siento, es que no consigo desprenderme de ese sueño, es todo.

—Está bien, prepararé café, ¿o prefieres té?, creo que necesitas una buena dosis de cafeína esta mañana —comentó ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Edward salió del baño momentos después, listo para su junta directiva, pero por más que lo intentaba sus pensamientos solo se dirigían hacia cierta "Castaña" que en esos momentos preparaba un rico y delicioso café. ¡_Café_!, pensó.

— ¡Oh, no! —Edward salió disparado hacia la cocina—. ¡La cafetera! —gritó.

—Sí, ya lo sé, tengo cuidado, no hace falta que grites. —Rio Isabella—. Me encanta que te preocupes por mí.

—Solo pensé que podrías lastimarte, eso es todo, a veces eres algo torpe, ya sabes. —Intentó hacer una broma. _Muy bien, Cullen, cada vez lo haces mejor, cálmate,_ pensó—. Voy a terminar de vestirme, mi reunión.

Tras desayunar en un ambiente sumamente extraño, pues Edward no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera una aparición fruto de su imaginación, fue su turno de prepararse. Ella tarareaba una suave melodía que él no lograba identificar, mientras usaba unas tenazas calientes para rizar su pelo.

—Eres una gran compositora, deberías darte a conocer, tienes un don, ¿sabías? —le dijo Edward desde la puerta del baño.

—Exagerado. —Isabella se acercó y lo besó. Él no pudo evitar abrazarla y estrujarla en un abrazo que le cortó la respiración, pero una vez más "_patosa_ _Swan_" entró en acción.

—Auch, auch —se quejó la joven.

— ¡Te quemaste la mano! —Edward la miró sorprendido y maldijo a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer.

— ¿En serio, bebé?, no me había dado cuenta. —Isabella corrió a la cocina, atendió su quemadura y terminó de alistarse.

Edward estaba tan paralizado que no se percató que Isabella estaba lista esperándolo en la puerta para comenzar su rutina.

—Edward, ¿qué te sucede?, siempre me quemo con esa porquería, no haremos un mundo por esto, ¿sí?...

—Está bien. —Edward la abrazó por los hombros, besó su frente y emprendieron su camino. Sin siquiera preguntarle decidió cambiar el trayecto de hoy, sin importarle que se demoraran más, o que sus respectivos trabajos quedaran en dirección contraria.

De camino a _Notting_ _Hill_ _Market_, la nueva ruta, Isabella estaba más que sorprendida, a Edward no le gustaba perder el tiempo. _O se pegó en la cabeza o definitivamente se está volviendo loco,_ pensó ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Edward?, deberíamos ir por el otro lado, ¿no crees? —objetó—. ¿Sabes cómo está Portobello Road un día como hoy?, llegarás tarde a tu reunión.

—Minutos más minutos menos, a quién le importa, demos un paseo —pidió.

—Está bien —aceptó Isabella de buen grado—, vamos a pasear —rio.

— ¡Cuidado! —Se oyó a alguien gritar mientras el fuerte rugido de un motor inundaba el ambiente, Edward se lanzó a proteger a Isabella con su propio cuerpo, intentaba salvarla, aunque no sabía de qué.

— ¿Me lo explicas? —exigió ella claramente confundida una vez más por su desmedida reacción—, solo pensé que el conductor iba muy rápido, podía hacerte daño —comentó él como si fuera totalmente evidente.

—Oh, perdón, no fue mi intención, señorita —dijo una voz desconocida, acababan de derramar café sobre la camisa blanca e inmaculada de Isabella—, la próxima vez tenga más cuidado por dónde camina —recriminó Bella, mientras Edward volvía a estar en estado de _shock_.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía… sabía que iba a pasar, no fue un sueño, ¿ves? ¿No te das cuenta? —Edward no paraba de hablar de manera atropellada, Isabella por su parte intentaba adivinar de qué demonios hablaba—. Todo está volviendo a ocurrir, cada cosa vivida, tu quemadura, la mancha en tu chaqueta… en distinto orden y circunstancias diferentes, pero con igual resultado, es…

—Basta, Edward —interrumpió ella—, me estás diciendo, que tu sueño o pesadilla está ocurriendo, ¿es eso? —indagó Bella.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Edward—. Eso es exactamente lo que intento explicarte, gracias a Dios.

—Edward, ¿qué fue eso tan horrible que soñaste para que estés así? —preguntó, al no obtener respuesta de su parte, decidió cambiar de estrategia—. Está bien, según tu sueño o lo que sea, ¿qué va a pasar a ahora? —Edward lo pensó un instante.

—Ahora tú, te ibas a casa a cambiar de ropa, sí eso, te cambias de ropa.

— ¡Oh!, eso está… bien. —Isabella lo consideró unos segundos—. Hagamos algo… no voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿ok? Me voy a quedar aquí contigo y te acompañaré a la empresa, ahora dime alguna otra cosa importante que pasará a continuación, según tu… ¿visión? —Dudó ella en preguntar, el tema estaba resultando de lo más escabroso.

—Bueno, se me rompía el reloj —aseguró Edward.

—El reloj… eso está… ¡perfecto! —alegó la joven—. Si para el final del día, se te rompe el reloj, sabremos que no fue un sueño, de lo contrario verás cómo no pasa nada y tus miedos no tienen fundamentos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, el reloj —aceptó él a regañadientes.

…

_**Lloyd London Building, Sede Central de BBA Construction Corporation**_

Ya en la empresa una hora después, Edward miraba su reloj cada cinco segundos, éste estaba intacto.

—Buenos días, Edward, ¿listo para el gran día? —preguntó una joven mujer, mientras le entregaba una taza de café a Edward, del Starbucks de la esquina, su favorito.

—Heidi. —Fue toda la contestación que recibió la rubia secretaria.

—Siempre tan alegre, jefe —replicó ésta.

—Heidi, un momento, ayer… ¿llevabas esa misma ropa puesta? —preguntó.

_A qué mierda viene esa pregunta, _pensó la joven, presta a contestar. —Es posible, como la mierda que me pagas…

La reunión de Edward dio lugar esa misma mañana, pero él sabía que algo no andaba bien. Intuía que en cualquier momento, como ocurrió en su sueño, Isabella se presentaría y arruinaría su oportunidad de éxito, aunque esa ya no fuera su prioridad.

—Esta investigación no trata de ser perfecta, ni de que los costes se amorticen, ni de superar a la competencia… trata de dar a las personas el más preciado de los bienes… el tiempo. Es una gran oportunidad para que la aprovechen. Ustedes deciden —explicaba Edward mientras intentaba dar por finalizada su brillante presentación, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, hasta que de pronto, alguien interrumpió.

— ¡Lo sabía! —gritó Edward exaltado. Un anonadado y perplejo mayordomo de servicio traía los aperitivos, que minutos antes, Heidi, su secretaria había ordenado. Todos en la sala miraba a Edward con extrañeza, pues el joven empresario siempre se caracterizó por su entereza y sobriedad. Edward recobró la compostura y prosiguió a salvar la situación. _No es ella, _pensó. _Todo está bien, no vino, todo está bien._

Minutos antes, en los pasillos de _Lloyd London Building,_ Isabella se retiraba de manera silenciosa tras observar que los documentos de la presentación de Edward que había encontrado tras regresar al departamento, ya estaban en manos de Edward, o al menos una copia de los mismos.

_No necesita mi ayuda, _pensó Isabella, _como siempre lo tiene todo bajo control._

— ¡Edward! Hermano —gritó Emmett desde el fondo del bar donde Edward había quedado un rato para distraerse con los chicos, era un típico bar inglés; colores sombríos, cerveza de importación, y el mejor de los billares de la zona—. Cuéntanos cómo te fue en la reunión, ¿salió como querías?

—La verdad es que ayer fue un fracaso total, Isabella se presentó y lo arruinó todo, pero hoy… hoy todo salió de maravilla. —Edward se interrumpió a sí mismo, ya se había arrepentido de abrir su bocaza.

— ¿Cómo que ayer? ¿Acaso has tenido dos reuniones, o me he perdido algo? —indagó el joven curioso.

—Bueno, no, es que ayer tuve un sueño, ya sabes… y hoy todo parece, no sé…

— ¿Un déjà vu? —completó Jasper, el tercero de los amigos—. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! Un déjà vu…

…

—Hola preciosa, ¿sabes? Sería capaz de follarme a tu perro para entrar en tu familia —le susurró un Emmett a la 'Rubia' muy pagado de sí mismo, pues en su mente más propia de un adolescente hormonado que de un empresario de 30 años, esa frase le abriría las piernas de la 'Rubia _tetas grandes_'_._

— ¡Degenerado!...

—A eso me refiero, sabía exactamente que eso iba a pasar —aseguró Edward muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Amigo, todo el bar sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, es Emmett —dijo un sonriente Jasper, su amigo nunca iba a cambiar.

— ¿Soy o no soy todo un poeta? —decía el joven mientras su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo se meaba literalmente de la risa.

—Por el Príncipe Carlos, Emmett, me das tanta pena que te voy a dar la oportunidad de recuperar tu dignidad, solo tienes que meter dos de las bolas de billar de esa mesa en los agujeros —le retaba Jasper de manera burlona—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas la revancha o eres de esos blancos que no la saben meter?

Seguía burlándose Jasper a la vez que un indignado Emmett se acercaba a la mesa de billar, tomaba el taco entre sus manos, apuntaba a la bola número 7 y la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo que nadie se esperaba es que ésta golpeara a la bola número 9 que rebotó contra la mesa, saliendo disparada directamente hacia la barra, y nada ocurrió.

Edward como por instinto se separó de la barra justo en el instante que la bola de billar rompía en la madera, su cerveza quedó intacta.

— ¡Waoooo! Hermano, esos son reflejos, ¿cómo sabías lo que iba a ocurrir…?

_No, está pasando de nuevo, la quemadura, la camisa manchada, Emmett y la rubia, la bola de billar… No por favor… Isabella, _pensó Edward aterrorizado. Y corrió.

— ¡Taxi! —Edward llamó a un taxi de color negro con la bandera en verde, señal de que estaba libre de pasajeros. Un taxi como cualquier otro de los cientos que abundan por Londres, Edward subió.

—Al 55 de _Notting_ _Hill_ _Gate,_ por favor. —Tenía que hablar con _Bells_ como diera lugar, y posiblemente ya estuviera en casa.

—Muy bien, señor —respondió el conductor.

"_Esa_ _voz_", fue el pensamiento que tuvo Edward antes de entrar en pánico.

— ¡Usted!, es usted, el taxista de ayer —afirmó el joven de ojos verdes—, es usted — repitió.

—Todo es posible, señor —contestó de manera críptica el chofer.

— ¡Usted me dijo cosas!, sabía cosas de mi vida sentimental y yo... —habló Edward de manera atropellada.

— Es posible —respondió el hombre—, los taxistas al igual que los camareros somos los que más sabemos del asunto del corazón.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Edward—. Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo, entonces si esta situación es igual y usted es el mismo, todo lo que ocurrió ayer... ¿volverá a pasar? —Edward preguntó medio desesperado. No hubo respuesta—. Si todo sigue su curso —continuó hablando—, antes que termine el día, mi mujer morirá. ¿Es así? —Volvía a no haber respuesta—, y si... ¿y si yo me la llevo fuera de Londres? ¿Y si hago algo?... ¿Y si me la llevo fuera del maldito país?...

Harto del silencio del viejo taxista, Edward empezó a frustrarse y pasarse la mano de manera compulsiva por su pelo, manía adquirida con los años.

—Dígame, por favor —Edward suplicó momentos después.

—Sólo hay una cosa que pueda hacer —habló el misterioso conductor—, quiérala y aprecie lo que tiene. —El taxista giró y lo miró directamente, hasta que sus miradas ambas verdes jade se cruzaron—. Ámela mucho.

Edward bajó del taxi, extendió un billete de 10 libras al conductor pero...

—No, no es necesario, señor… ya me pagó ayer. —Edward se quedó sin palabras—. Debe darse prisa, señor —dijo el conductor enfrentando a Edward por la ventanilla—. No le queda mucho tiempo.

…

Un hombre desesperado ha de tomar medidas desesperadas, y si para salvar a Isabella, Edward Cullen debía arrastrarla a lo cavernícola por toda la ciudad y sacarla de Londres, ni toda la maldita Guardia Real se lo impediría.

Edward Cullen salió del auto y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió entre un océano de taxis, buses turísticos y autos familiares; era hora punta y el atasco era descomunal.

_¿Dónde rayos estoy?, s_e preguntó internamente, se tomó un segundo o dos para respirar profundo y aclarar sus ideas, miró a todos lados.

Observó su reloj que aún seguía intacto, se quedaba sin tiempo. Cuando desvió la vista a su izquierda, en la parte más baja de la fachada de una de las viviendas familiares típicas de la zona, edificios altos estrechos y blancos, en una placa de metal color plata rezaba: "_101 de Kensington Road_", estaba cerca de casa.

"_Si atajas por Kensington Gardens estarás en Portobello en unos minutos, si te das prisa tal vez Isabella aún este en casa._ —Edward intentó darse ánimos, estaba siendo un día difícil y verdaderamente necesitaba un respiro.

Pero como si todo confabulara en su contra, ella no estaba en casa.

Finalmente resolvió ir hasta la "_Royal House School_".

Al llegar al edificio colindante _con la Opera Royal House,_ donde esa noche se celebraría el concierto navideño de Isabella, Edward se dirigió al aula 205, ella debía estar allí, tenía que estar allí.

— ¡Isabella Swan! —Edward interrumpió en la clase sin ningún tipo de modal, algo irrespetuoso en cualquier buen inglés que se precie—. Isabella Swan —repitió.

—Lo siento ella no está aquí ... —El profesor de turno, un chico joven de apenas unos 25 años, que trabajaba como voluntario durante la época navideña, enseñando a los niños del Hospital Infantil del Saint Francis algo de música y así alegrar sus días, no pudo terminar su frase pues Edward ya se había ido.

— ¡Por Judas Tadeo! —blasfemó—. "_Piensa Cullen, piensa". Era su mantra los últimos 20 minutos. "Tick tack el tiempo se agota"._

— ¡Omar! ¡Sí! —_Tal vez el joven alumno de Isabella pudiera ayudarle, al fin y al cabo, qué tan difícil sería encontrar a un chico llamado Omar de siete años de edad en esa escuela, _¿v_erdad?,_ pensó.

Al final del pasillo Edward divisó una puerta "Aula infantil _Opera House School_". — ¡Bingo! —exclamó.

—Disculpen —llamó a la puerta—. ¿Omar? —Seis niños levantaron la mano, ninguno es el Omar de su Isabella.

—Hay otros 5 niños de nombre Omar en la clase contigua —habló la encargada del aula, pero él ya se había ido.

— ¡Alice!, se dijo una vez más. Seguro Isabella estaría con ella, _Dios que sea así o moriré_. Fue la plegaria que Edward Cullen lanzó al viento, pero una vez más no esperó contestación.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía su amiga, Edward encontró la puerta abierta, circunstancia que aprovechó.

— ¡Disculpe! —Un señor de unos 60 años de edad, piel morena y ojos intensos le interrumpió el paso—. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor? —demandó con creciente curiosidad.

—Alice Brandon del tercero, necesito subir a verla —dijo Edward intentando esquivar al conserje—. Lo siento señor, pero la señorita Brandon no está en su departamento, si quiere dejar algún recado…

—Escuche, soy amigo de Alice, esta es mi tarjeta, Edward Cullen, soy el novio de su amiga Isabella, seguro a ella la recuerda. —Edward hablaba sin parar—. Por favor —suplicó intentando divisar el nombre del empleado que se hallaba implacablemente bordado en el doblado de su camisa, almidonada a la perfección—, por favor...

—Omar —dijo el amable anciano—, soy Omar, Señor Cullen.

_¡Omar!_, exclamó en silencio.

Edward, que como si de una epifanía se tratara empezó a comprender. —Dígame Omar, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando aquí? —Edward quería saber.

—Siete años, Señor Cullen —respondió.

_"Mira, Edward, es mi mejor alumno Omar, tiene 7 años_", Edward recordó la voz de Isabella la noche anterior, o lo que sería esa noche, ya no estaba seguro.

—Por supuesto, Omar y siete años —susurró.

—_Claro, la Señorita Swan, por supuesto que la recuerdo, todos quieren a la Señorita Swan, si yo fuera más joven…_ —Pero eso Edward ya no lo escuchó.

Edward salió del edificio y se derrumbó unos instantes. _"Dios, esto no puede estar ocurriendo de verdad"_, "_no importa cuánto haga, ni cuán lejos la lleve de Londres, el resultado será el mismo", _y esa verdad le destrozó.

"_Piensa Cullen, piensa", _se repetía de manera obsesiva, una forma, un camino, una salida, algo que él pudiera hacer. "¿_dónde estás mi amor?"_ —se preguntó, su celular, ella nunca lo lleva con ella—. ¿Para qué infiernos te lo compré? —maldijo en voz alta. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos en un intento de autocontrolarse a sí mismo y su manía de tocarse el pelo de manera compulsiva, fue cuando lo encontró…

—La exposición de Alice, es hoy —se regocijó Edward tras encontrar una entrada de acceso _V.I.P. _para la exposición de arteque se celebraría en un viejo almacén en pleno _Soho de Londres __1_—. ¡Mierda! —volvió a maldecir, estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad.

— ¡Taxi! —gritó Edward, levantando el brazo para llamar la atención del vehículo—. Al _Soho_ —demandó.

…

—Alice, vamos a almorzar algo —rogó Isabella a su amiga, llevaba horas sin probar bocado y se moría de hambre—. Diablos Alice, me comería una vaca si se cruzara en mi camino, vamos ya, ¿sí? —suplicó la joven.

—Está bien, ya lo capté, no hace falta que te pongas histérica, recojo mi abrigo y nos marchamos —contestó su amiga.

— ¡Bella! —Edward entró como un torbellino en la exposición ya clausurada, arrollando a Isabella a su paso—. Por todos los cielos, estás aquí. —Edward intentaba coordinar una palabra tras otra, e Isabella entender que rayos ocurría ahora—. Bella, se están repitiendo las mismas cosas que ayer, en mi sueño, en distinto orden pero todo está pasando de nuevo y necesito hacer algo, sacarte de aquí… —Isabella ya no sabía qué pensar, apenas si podía seguirle el ritmo a su novio, Edward estaba entrando en pánico.

—Baby —le susurró de manera cariñosa—, ya hemos hablado de esto…

—Lo sé, y puede que tengas razón y solo sea estrés acumulado, pero debemos irnos de Londres inmediatamente, por mi cordura, Isabella, hazlo por mí. —Edward se quedaba sin argumentos para intentar sacar a su mujer de la ciudad, el tiempo se agotaba. "_Tictac, tictac"_

—Edward, por Dios, me comprometí ya con Alice —susurró ella, ladeando la cabeza en dirección a su amiga, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras—. No puedo dejarla tirada…

—Claro que puedes, no digas tonterías —interrumpió Alice—. Ustedes diviértanse y… ¡no hagan nada que yo no haría! —gritó mientras salía por la puerta del local dejando a la pareja en mutua compañía.

Edward no perdió el tiempo en diatribas, tomó la mano de Bella y se dirigieron a la salida.

—Edward, espera, esta noche tengo mi concierto, no puedo faltar —le recordó la joven—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —le cuestionó.

—No te preocupes, te traeré de regreso para entonces, pero por favor vamos, por favor… confía en mí.

La _London Kings Cross Railway Station __2__,_ era la estación más cercana para salir de la ciudad, y sus calles las menos concurridas a esas horas del día, podrían llegar allí sin demasiada dificultad.

Los trenes que salen de King's Cross conectan Londres con el norte, el noreste de Inglaterra y Escocia, algo absolutamente perfecto para los planes de Edward, si es que tenía alguno.

— ¡Los tengo! —comentó Isabella mientras mostraba en alto los billetes de tren que les daba vía libre para salir de Londres—. Vamos.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos, si se puede saber exactamente? —preguntó Edward ya más relajado—. ¡Ah ah ah! Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente, además dijiste que podía elegir el destino, así que ahora nada de rechistar —canturreó una jovial Isabella.

Sentados en uno de los vagones del tren, uno frente al otro, miraban pasar los verdes pastos de la campiña Londinense, en dirección al norte del país.

—Un momento. —Edward rompía el silencio al percatarse del lugar al cual se dirigían—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?, yo nunca te…

—Me hablaste una vez de tus orígenes, de tu familia, y solo mencioné tus apellidos en la estación del tren para que me confirmaran el pueblo exacto, al parecer, Cullen es un apellido de mucha tradición… —Isabella estaba algo nerviosa, temía que él se fuera a enojar—. Y yo quería ir a un lugar especial, para ti, para ambos, no sé… —Dudó la joven.

Quiero ver dónde creciste, Edward, el colegio en el que jugaste al _Socker, _lo siento al _football, _soy americana —se disculpó mientras se encogía de hombros—, quiero saber más de ti. Si tenía alguna novia oculta no deberías decir "_donde tú quieras nena"_ —bromeó la joven imitando la voz de él.

—Uff. —Edward suspiró en clara aceptación—. Donde tú quieras nena, donde tú quieras.

…

_Cotswolds_ se extiende desde _Stratford__ Upon __Avon_ en el norte hasta Bath en el sur, y desde Oxford en el este hasta _Gloucester_ en el oeste. La zona ha sido nombrada _'El Corazón de Inglaterra'_ y es el mejor ejemplo de la campiña inglesa.

Con sus colinas onduladas, amplios campos, pueblos típicos y características casas de piedra caliza, Los _Cotswolds_ tienen fama de ser una zona típicamente inglesa porque es un área que no ha sido afectada por ninguna expansión urbanística y era el hogar paterno de los Cullen.

…

—Quiero enseñarte un sitio, Bella —le susurró Edward al oído mientras la abrazaba para así intentar protegerla del frío invernal de las colinas, Edward estaba en casa después de… no sabía cuánto tiempo—. Es especial para mí y espero que también lo sea para ti, a partir de hoy. ¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi cabaña, en las colinas de Caliza?

— ¿Tienes una cabaña?... ¿Propia?... ¿En mitad de ninguna parte? Eso quiero verlo —bromeó ella—. Edward Cullen, hombre de negocios y duro competidor pasando el día en una cabaña en plena soledad, eso es digno ver y único —continuó Bella intentando hacer una broma, pero Edward no se rio.

—Bella —Edward le habló—, es en serio cuando te digo que es especial y no solo porque guardo buenos recuerdos de este lugar, sino porque es la primera vez que lo comparto con alguien, contigo, con mi mujer… ¿lo entiendes? —preguntó él visiblemente serio—. ¿Puedes entenderlo? —repitió.

—Sí. Puedo entenderlo, Edward, claro que lo entiendo.

La cabaña de Edward, su lugar especial, se veía abandonada por fuera. Hecha de pura roca caliza, parecía sacada de algún mal cuento de los hermanos Grim y por dentro no mostraba mejor aspecto. Completamente vacía a excepto de un par de sillas rotas, una pequeña mesa, que en otra vida sirvió de comedor y un viejo armario.

—Al menos tenemos chimenea —dijo de pronto la joven sobresaltando a Edward—, no moriremos congelados. —Sonrió.

…

Edward la miró, se veía tan hermosa… era como si de verdad la mirase por primera vez. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no se percató antes?

Porque si ayer tuvo alguna duda, hoy estaba 100% seguro de que Isabella era la mujer de su vida, y eso le hizo sonreír.

Llovía fuera de la cabaña, todo era frío y desolador, pero allí dentro al parecer llevaban años junto al fuego ya que nada parecía alcanzarles.

—He tenido una epifanía, ¿sabes? —dijo Edward de pronto.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata? —contraatacó la castaña.

—TE AMO —le soltó sin más.

Isabella lo miraba atónita, no podía creer las palabras que él había pronunciado. Algo sucedía, y la forma agónica en como las dijo la dejaron sin respiración.

—Te amo, te amo una y mil veces te amo. No sé porqué no lo dije antes, pero si he de repetirlo cada segundo de nuestras vidas juntos para compensarlo, no lo dudaré —dijo Edward en apenas un susurro. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor. Su mano acunó la mejilla de Edward en una suave y delicada caricia. Él cerró los ojos para sentir su roce profundamente penetrando su piel.

—Yo también, te amo mi amor, pero, ¿por qué tus palabras me suenan a despedida? ¿Por qué siento que me ocultas algo? He esperado tanto tiempo por esas simples palabras —dijo ella con sus ojos relucientes por las lágrimas que deseaban recorrer su mejilla.

Edward tomó la mano de ella que lo acariciaba y se la llevó a su boca dejando un beso dulce. Su mano viajó por su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca donde la enredó bajo sus cabellos. Acercó su rostro y comenzó a besarla como jamás lo había hecho antes. En ese momento supo lo que era besar… besar con necesidad… con amor… con entrega y pasión.

—Edward —murmuró en tono débil.

—Quiero amarte, mi amor. Hacer que nuestras almas se fundan en una sola, que seas mía.

—Tu olor… tu cuerpo… tu piel, es algo que siempre quiero recordar. Amarte es uno de los privilegios más grandes que la vida me ha regalado. Quiero ser parte de ti, impregnarme de tu piel hasta que quede tatuada en la mía. Te amo, mi vida.

Bella lloraba por las hermosas y profundas palabras de Edward, quería sentir su carne compenetrarse con la suya y sentir que se elevaba a algún lugar donde el tiempo no existiera.

—Yo también te amo, Edward. Quiero ser tuya para siempre, quiero que tu alma y la mía se fundan en una sola para que nuestro amor viva más allá de la eternidad.

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Edward, las cuales caían suavemente en las mejillas de ella mezclándose en un mismo sentimiento.

Y se amaron como si no existiese el mañana.

—Edward…

—Eres mía, Isabella, siempre lo serás, y ni la muerte podrá cambiar ese destino.

…

—Ha dejado de llover —comentó Edward abrazado a Isabella.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿De tu pasado? ¿De tus padres? —preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

—No, solo quiero... —Edward dudó unos instantes—, es el presente lo que importa, ¿sabes? —Edward tragó para no decir todo aquello que estaba sintiendo, miedo, terror.

—Hoy te comportas de un modo muy extraño —le susurró ella—, sigue así, ¿quieres?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella? —Ella le miró interrogante—. Si por alguna razón creyeses que no te queda mucho tiempo…

— ¿Te refieres a hoy? —le interrumpió.

—No. —Edward le dio la espalda para ocultar su rostro y no dejar ver esas pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas—. Me refiero a la vida, si no te quedara un solo día de vida, ¿qué harías? —Quiso saber.

—Esa es una pregunta un tanto rara. —Rio Isabella, un tanto divertida.

—Me gustaría saber la respuesta —replicó él.

—Bueno, está bien, si me quedara un solo día de vida, yo compraría zapatos, me fundiría la tarjeta en _Victoria Secret´s_ y comería todo el chocolate que pudiera engullir. —Edward sonrió sin alegría—. La respuesta es sencilla Edward —continuó ella—, no lo dudaría ni un segundo, lo pasaría contigo.

— ¿Y nada más, Bella?

—Una unión, una intensa unión. Compartiendo las cosas que nos unen, cosas sencillas y cosas difíciles. Es lo que siempre he querido para nosotros. Y si tuviéramos eso… nada nos dañaría —sentenció Isabella.

—Te quiero, Bella.

—Y yo a ti.

…

Edward batallaba contra el destino, el tiempo se agotaba, pero no estaba en sus manos decidir quién vive y quién muere, las parcas habían hablado. "_Edward,_ _no podemos cambiar nuestro destino, solo podemos aceptar lo que nos ofrece y atesorar grandes recuerdos". _Esas fueron las palabras que alguien le dijo una vez, a un niño que lloraba por su madre un día de Navidad, hace ya mucho tiempo.

"_No quiero regalos, papi, llévatelos todos, odio la Navidad, la odio si mami no vuelve, no los quiero"._

Edward recordaba el dolor de la pérdida, él sabía lo que era perder a quien más amas, pero saberlo y aceptarlo eran cosas muy distintas.

"_La muerte no acaba con el amor, cielo, algún día lo comprenderás"._

—Ha dejado de llover, ¿quieres que salgamos? —La voz de Isabella le trajo de regreso al presente.

—No —Edward le respondió—, es hora de regresar.

…

Llovía en la ciudad, el Puente de Londres lucía en todo su esplendor, los alrededores del Támesis vestían sus mejores galas, pues todos esperaban con ilusión la llegada de la Navidad. Casi todos.

"_Próxima estación… Vitoria." _Una grabación de fondo repetía por los altavoces del tren en el que viajan Edward y Bella. Estaba a punto de arribar.

—Baby, hemos llegado, vayamos a casa —habló Bella, intentando despertar a Edward. El agotamiento más mental que físico le había ganado la partida.

—No —respondió él—, te llevaré a otra parte.

…

El _London Eyes __3_, también conocido como _Millennium Wheel __4_, terminado en 1999 y abierto al público en marzo de 2000, fue la mayor noria-mirador del mundo hasta la apertura de la Estrella de _Nanchang_ en mayo de 2006, y la posterior _Singapore Flyer_ en 2008. El London Eye alcanza una altura de 135 m. sobre el extremo occidental de los _Jubilee Gardens,_ en el _South Bank_ del Támesis, distrito londinense de _Lambeth_, entre los puentes de _Westminster y Hungerford._

La noria con sus 135 metros de altura, es la noria más alta del mundo, y ha cambiado considerablemente el paisaje de la ciudad, ya que se ve desde los sitios que menos te podrías imaginar.

La _London Eye_ tiene en total 32 góndolas acristaladas, una especie de cápsulas con capacidad para unas 25 personas. El recorrido tarda media hora en completarse y cuando la góndola esté en su punto más alto puedes observar el paisaje hasta a 40 kilómetros de distancia y allí era hacia donde Edward se dirigía.

—Vamos, Bella, no seas perezosa.

—Edward, no vamos a tener tiempo, deberíamos volver al apartamento —gritó Isabella, mientras corrían por las calles peatonales en dirección a la noria. Justo en el momento que ambos atravesaron las puertas de la cápsula, Isabella se paralizó.

—Vamos, nena, dijiste que siempre habías querido subir —Edward le recriminó juguetonamente.

—Sí. ¿Y sabes por qué no lo hice nunca? —ella le replicó—. Porque me dan pánico las alturas.

—Cariño, no tienes nada que temer —Edward le susurró—, yo estoy contigo.

La vista sobre la ciudad era impresionante. El Bing Ben y su majestuoso reloj, la Joya de la Corona, el Puente de Londres y sus dos mil años de historia.

— ¿Sabías que El Puente de Londres actual, fue construido por _John Mowlem_ de 1967 a 1972? ¿E inaugurado por la Reina Isabel II el 17 de marzo de 1973? —Isabella Comentó, pues todo él le fascinaba.

— ¿Y tú sabías que adoro esa parte sabionda que hay en ti?, mi dulce e inteligente chica americana.

—Gracias —Isabella habló de manera tímida—, muchas gracias, Edward.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó.

—Por un día inolvidable.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor —Edward le susurró antes de besarla.

—Aún no es Navidad, tonto, faltan unas horas —bromeó la joven y a pesar de ello este día había sido mucho mejor que cualquier mañana de Navidad, pues saberse amada y correspondida era el mejor regalo que podría haber soñado jamás.

—No importa, yo… no puedo esperar, tengo un regalo para ti —dijo Edward ofreciéndole una pequeña bolsita de una exclusiva _boutique_ de Londres, _Piaget en Harrods_—. Ábrelo —suplicó Edward, mientras Isabella dudaba en si tomarlo o no—, no te va a morder, Isabella, lo prometo. Sólo es una muestra de aprecio, nada que deba asustarte.

Isabella abrió el paquetito, era una hermosa pulsera de platino con algunos dijes, cada uno más bello que el anterior.

—Es hermosa, Edward —susurró Bella, sus ojos ya cristalinos amenazaban con dejar al descubierto sus emociones.

—Algunos dijes son viejos y otros nuevos. —Isabella miraba con suma atención cada dije. Edward empezó a detallar el significado de cada uno de ellos, cada sueño o meta estaba representada en cada figura de esa bella pulsera, pero el último fue el que llamó más su atención, un precioso corazón. Edward lo tomó en sus manos y procedió a explicarle el significado del mismo.

—Este es un corazón, mi corazón, Bella, ahora… es tuyo. —Isabella asintió y le fue imposible no emocionarse.

…

Llueve aún en la ciudad, un nuevo día empieza a tocar su fin y todos se preparan para la llegada de la Navidad.

Algunos puestos callejeros en las orillas del Támesis, se esfuerzan por atender a los últimos rezagados que buscan el regalo perfecto; los restaurantes de toda la ciudad se preparan para las grandes cenas de empresas celebradas en víspera de la festividad, toda la ciudad se engalana y en la _Opera Royal House_ un concierto navideño está a punto de terminar.

Cada canción navideña fue interpretada esa noche por numerosos autores, fue magnífico sentir cómo el espíritu navideño llenaba el lugar hasta que lo más inesperado sucedió, el maestro de ceremonias la anunció como la intérprete encargada de cerrar la velada, ella dirigió su mirada a Edward que estaba sentado en primera fila y supo que se lo debía, después del hermoso día que la hizo pasar lo menos que podía hacer por él era dedicarle la última canción de la noche.

_**Flash Back**_

_Notting Hill Gate, Departamento de Edward e Isabella._

—_Te va a gustar lo que cantarán, ya verás. _—_Isabella delibera si colocarse una falda o unos pantalones, definitivamente se queda con los pantalones, afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios._

—_U__hhhh, ¿seguro? No es que sea muy aficionado a los cantos navideños, aunque preferiría quedarme en casa y escucharte a ti._ —_Se jugó el joven__._

—Y_a basta con eso, en serio _—_le advirtió ella,_ _e_ _Isabella caminó hasta el comedor tratando de escapar de la mirada insistente de su novio._

—_No entiendo por qué no quieres darte a conocer, por qué no dejas que oigan tus canciones; eres buena, demasiado diría yo. _—_Isabella esquivó su mirada mientras Edward seguía con su discurso_—._ ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Al éxito? ¿O al fracaso? ¿A ambas, tal vez? _

—_Las voy a cantar, Edward… algún día._

_Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Edward a velocidad de la luz un plan se llevaba a cabo._

— _¿Has visto mis llaves? Las tenía conmigo hace un instante. _—_E__n un descuido de Bella se estiró y robó sus partituras, aquellas que había descubierto escondidas en su diario el día anterior, en ese sueño que cada minuto amenazaba con robarle su felicidad. Miró al cielo y pidió disculpas_. _Es por una__ buena causa, pensó._

— ¡_Oh, aquí están! Fantástico, yo tengo que recoger algo de la oficina._

— _¿En la oficina? ¿A esta hora? Edward, no tendrás tiempo, mi concierto, ¿recuerdas? _—_Y__ ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada de duda que hacía que el corazón de Edward se encogiera._

—_S__ólo me tardaré un momento, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿sí?_ —_Intentó él animarla y borrar así la tristeza y el temor de sus ojos._

—_Está bien, nos vemos a allí entonces. _—_Edward dejó un beso en su frente y salió del edificio con una meta, hacer realidad el sueño de Isabella Swan._

_Con 75 copias en mano, un ramo de flores y rezando por cambiar el designio, Edward Cullen se sentía esperanzado; fuera cual fuera el futuro que el destino tuviera para ellos__,__ él amaba a Isabella y se lo demostraría con cada partícula de su ser._

_Edward corrió como un loco y una vez que ingresó al teatro, confabuló con el director de la orquesta para permitirle un espacio a Isabella. El director, un señor de unos 60 años de edad, algo canoso y muy reconocido en su profesión, no dudó un instante; conocía a Isabella y sabía que ella tenía mucho potencial, pero se escudaba en su timidez._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

_Royal Opera House, en la actualidad_

Isabella lo mira, le guiña un ojo y titubeante toma el micrófono. Empieza algo tímida ya que nunca ha cantado con tanto público, pero cuando levanta la vista y ve esa expresión de orgullo en el rostro de Edward, su miedo se esfuma por completo. Isabella canta con mucho sentimiento y amor, cuando finaliza la canción todo el auditorio la ovaciona y sin pensar que está rodeada de cientos de desconocidos que la observan, salta del escenario y corre a los brazos de Edward.

—Sácame de aquí, muero por estar a solas contigo —demandaba la joven, Edward la mira y asiente totalmente cautivado por su belleza.

_Mía_, piensa él.

_Para siempre, _piensa ella—. Pero a veces, no encontramos lo deseado debajo del _Árbol,_ la mañana de Navidad.

Isabella miraba fijamente cómo Edward estaba atento en cada detalle de su persona, mientras pasean por los alrededores de la Opera, en busca de un transporte.

—Ha sido perfecto, Bella, yo lo sabía, no solo tú eres hermosa, tu voz también lo es —dice Edward anonadado.

—Tú sí que te veías hermoso en tu junta de hoy... fuerte y varonil, tan seguro de ti mismo —comenta ella distraídamente.

— ¿Tú viniste a mi trabajo hoy? —Edward pregunta temeroso, esto no podía estar pasando de verdad.

—Sí, ummm… Te llevé tu carpeta y como vi que tenías todo bajo control me escabullí; de verdad te veías hermoso, simplemente perfecto. —Edward la mira y decide que este es el momento. —_Ahora o nunca, Cullen, ahora o nunca,_ piensa él.

Fuera empezaba a llover, el cielo no daba tregua, y el tiempo tampoco, las manecillas del reloj continúan moviéndose y no a su favor.

—Mira Edward, un taxi, ya era tiempo, empezaba a creer que nos tocaría ir en metro —dice Isabella.

— ¿Segura que no quieres caminar? —Edward la observa suplicante—, está aterrado, no quiere que avance el tiempo, no quiere subir a un taxi, no quiere perderla.

— ¿Estás loco? —Isabella se encoge en su chaqueta para enfatizar el frío que hace y que una caminata a estas horas de la noche, en pleno Londres invernal, no solo es peligroso sino también un suicidio. Isabella levanta la mano y le hace señas al taxi para que se detenga.

El taxi se detiene.

Isabella abre las puertas del auto, pero Edward la toma del brazo y la detiene. _Dios dame fuerzas, no otra vez_, Edward sabe, en su corazón lo puede sentir, el tiempo se ha agotado.

— ¿Qué sucede Edward? —Bella acaricia su rostro y ahí están como siempre esas descargas eléctricas que erizan la piel del cobrizo.

—Te amo —le dice y ella lo mira sonriente.

—Yo también te amo —responde mientras se dirige a la parte trasera del vehículo otra vez, Edward la detiene nuevamente.

— Espera, yo… quiero decirte los motivos por los que te amo.

Edward está cada vez más asustado, sabe en su corazón que la perderá en cualquier momento y necesita que ella lo sepa, que no albergue duda alguna de sus sentimientos hacia ella, que sepa con total certeza qué tan importante es ella, ha sido y por siempre será para él.

Ella necesita escucharlo y él necesita decirlo en voz alta, ahora, en este preciso instante… _antes que termine el día_.

—Bebé, ¿te diste cuenta de que está lloviendo? —Isabella se gira y lo vuelve a intentar.

—Isabella, yo necesito decirte esto y tú necesitas oírlo... "Te he amado desde que te conocí, pero tenía mucho miedo y me enfoqué en pensar en el futuro y no me permití sentirlo y admitirlo hasta hoy. Gracias a todo lo que aprendí de ti mi vida cambió completamente. Isabella si no fuera por ti, por este día, nunca hubiera conocido el amor, así que gracias por ser la persona que me enseñó a amar y sentir lo que es ser amado. —Isabella estaba llorando y no entiende. Sabe que responder un _te amo_ o un _siento lo mismo _se quedaba corto para lo que ella está sintiendo, así que solo se acerca y lo besa de una manera suave y tierna haciéndole ver de esa forma que sus palabras fueron lo más bello que ella escuchó en su vida, cuando rompen el beso, ella le agradece de forma silenciosa ya que detrás de ellos estaba esperando el taxi que los llevaría hacia un nuevo destino.

Isabella sube al taxi, se sienta y espera a que Edward suba, al verlo dudoso pregunta inquietante.

— ¿Vienes? —Edward respira profundamente, no sabe qué hacer.

— ¿Sube o no amigo? —Se escucha la voz del taxista. _Esa voz, esa voz_, piensa él—. Usted decide.

Hay momentos en la vida de todo hombre en los que se ve obligado a elegir, unas veces son decisiones simples como el color de la corbata que te pondrás para una reunión importante, otras algo más complejas como cuál será el regalo ideal y otras veces algo tan sencillo y fácil como decidir si estás dentro o fuera, seguir solo su camino y abandonar a Isabella a su suerte o subir al taxi y afrontar junto a ella su destino. _"¿Sube o no amigo?" _Una decisión simple en apariencia para cualquier espectador lejano, para Edward era la decisión más difícil y decisiva de su vida y sin embargo solo le bastó una mirada, una sonrisa de Isabella para conocer la respuesta.

—Por supuesto, subo —respondió—, siempre juntos.

**Londres 11 de la noche, una hora antes de Navidad**, el Big Ben marcaba la hora exacta, el preciso instante en que en una calle cualquiera, de una ciudad cualquiera, un conductor cansado y con un par de tragos de más, se saltaba un semáforo.

...Dolor.

…Desesperación.

…Agonía.

Y todo su mundo desapareció. Ya nada tenía sentido. Que ella le quisiera a él, que él la amase a ella, que el sol se ocultase cada crepúsculo para dejar paso a la luna; nada, sólo el dolor inmenso que azotaba su corazón.

El sonido de una sirena, las luces de una ambulancia, y una voz que le llamaba.

…

¡Ring ring ring! El teléfono de casa de Alice Brandon sonaba de manera insistente. Ring ring ring.

— ¡Por la reina! ¡¿Qué diablos se te ha perdido a estas horas!? Más te vale que sea algo importante porque si no…

—Alice —interrumpieron al otro lado de la línea—. Ha ocurrido algo.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Responde que me estás asustando! —susurró Alice, incapaz de expresar en voz alta lo que realmente estaba pensando—. Si es otra de sus estúpidas bromas yo… —Alice al no escuchar alguna de las respuestas, calló; mientras un sollozo salía de su garganta—. Dime dónde estás, por favor.

…

En los blancos y estériles suelos de los pasillos del Hospital Saint Thomas de Londres una mujer yace desolada, pues el que hace unas horas era su novio, su compañero, su mundo, se ha ido para siempre.

—No puedo creer que no esté. ¿Por qué estoy aquí y él no?, Alice.

—Hay cosas que nos es imposible controlar, cielo.

—Edward tuvo una premonición, un sueño o algo así... Lo sabía y estaba intentando decírmelo, pero no le creí. Antes de subirnos al taxi me dijo cómo yo le había enseñado a amar... ¡yo!... En ese instante quiso decírmelo todo, y ahora ya no está. Edward me lo prometió, Alice, me lo prometió. —Lloraba Isabella.

— ¿Qué te prometió amiga?

—Una larga y próspera vida junto a mí.

—Bella…

— ¡No! Alice, él lo prometió. "_Pide un deseo Isabella… Si pudieras desear cualquier cosa, ¿qué pedirías? —Eso es fácil, una vida junto a ti—. No te puedo prometer tal cosa, pero si está en mis manos prometo darte una larga y próspera vida junto a la persona que ames, eso sí te lo prometo."_ —Isabella recuerda las últimas palabras de Edward justo en el instante que todo ocurrió.

…

Dos meses habían transcurrido e Isabella estaba de pie en la entrada del mismo hospital, el Saint Thomas de Londres. No se encontraba muy a gusto con tener que pisar de nuevo ese lugar; pero por Dios, tenía que saber qué era lo que sucedía con ella y su cuerpo, mareos, cansancio y dolores de cabeza continuos que cada día que pasaba se hacían más constantes. _Alguna secuela del accidente_, pensó.

—Buenos días, tengo una cita con el doctor Stefan. —Isabella estaba con los nervios de punta pensando en qué sería la causa de tales síntomas—. _Dios, cuando me darás una tregua_ .

—Tome asiento, el doctor en breve estará con usted. —Isabella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a esperar.

Una vez que ingresó y le comentó todo sus malestares, el doctor le mandó realizar una lista exhaustiva de análisis; le llevó casi toda la mañana hacérselo y le comunicaron que tenía que esperar dos horas más para los resultados.

Isabella se retuerce las manos nerviosa, mientras ve cómo el doctor entra con los resultados de sus análisis.

—Muy bien Isabella, veamos qué le sucede. —El doctor examina con una extremada lentitud el sobre e Isabella tiene ganas de saltar la mesa y arrancárselo.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta esperando el golpe de gracia.

—Felicidades, está usted embarazada…

"_Si pudieras desear cualquier cosa, ¿qué pedirías?  
"Prometo darte una larga y próspera vida junto a la persona que ames_…" —Isabella recuerda las últimas palabras de Edward y sonríe—. Sí, él me lo prometió.

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios**

**Sus críticas nos enriquecen**

**Notas:**

**1. **El _Soho_ es un área central del _West End_ londinense, en la vecindad de la Ciudad de _Westminster_. Es un área de aproximadamente una milla cuadrada rodeada por _Oxford Street_ al norte, _Regent Street_ al oeste, _Shaftesbury Avenue_ al sur, y _Charing Cross Road_ al este. El lugar más _IN_del momento para los amantes de Arte y otras culturas urbanas. Famoso por sus numerosos clubs, pubs, bares y restaurantes; también por su café nocturno, que da a las calles un sentimiento de «abierto toda la noche» los fines de semana. Además destaca su ambiente musical, varias tiendas de discos se agrupan en el área alrededor de _Berwick Street_, donde tiendas como _Blackmarket Records y Vinyl Junkies _ofertan las últimas novedades.

**2. **Según la leyenda, la estación de _King's Cross_ está edificada sobre el lugar de enterramiento de la reina guerrera celta Boudicaa. La estación pasó a formar parte de la mitología moderna cuando Harry Potter la eligió para tomar el _Hogwarts Express_ en el andén 9 y 3/4.

**3. **Ojo de Londres.

**4. **Noria del Milenio.


	4. Chapter 3

_ Diana, Mely son las mejores, disculpen mis desapariciones, pero les dije que no les iba a fallar, este capítulo es para ustedes._

**Capítulo beteado por Flo González**

**Antes que termine el día**

**Capítulo tres**

**By: Flo González  
**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

Isabella se retuerce las manos nerviosa, mientras ve cómo el doctor entra con los resultados de sus análisis.

—Muy bien Isabella, veamos qué le sucede. —El doctor examina con una extremada lentitud el sobre e Isabella tiene ganas de saltar la mesa y arrancárselo.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta esperando el golpe de gracia.

—Felicidades, está usted embarazada…

"Si pudieras desear cualquier cosa, ¿qué pedirías?

"Prometo darte una larga y próspera vida junto a la persona que ames…" —Isabella recuerda las últimas palabras de Edward y sonríe—. Sí, él me lo prometió.

* * *

**Capítulo tres:**

**Londres, 18 de Diciembre de 2012**

Isabella se encontraba en la cama, no quería levantarse, no quería que pasara un día más; no quería llegar a esa fecha que hace mucho tiempo la hacía una persona feliz y dichosa para luego convertirla en alguien desdichada, esa época del año no era su favorita como antaño, había perdido al amor de su vida para esas fechas hace casi diez años, sin embargo él le había dejado un regalo, un regalo por el que cada día agradecía, su hija, una hija con _él,_ por _ella_ debía disimular alegría y felicidad por estas fechas, unos sentimientos que no sentía.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe obligándola a abrir los ojos. Su hija debía estar impaciente por entrar así a su habitación, nunca lo hacía, excepto en esas fechas, no podía negar que era digna hija de su padre y más inglesa que norteamericana, siempre se comportaba correctamente y su educación era incomparable, muchas veces le hacía recordar a Edward—. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Siguió llamando.

—Ya estoy despierta, ya estoy despierta —dijo enterrando su cara en la almohada.

—Apúrate —contestó con fastidio—, tienes que llevarme a la casa de la tía Alice y luego ir a dejar mi carta a Santa Claus.

— ¡Tú no crees en Santa Claus!

—Eso no importa —refutó petulantemente. _Inglesilla insolente,_ a veces se parecía tanto a su padre que asustaba.

Isabella se levantó rápidamente, no quería pensar en él, no hoy, tenía muchas cosas que hacer para comenzar su mañana con el pie izquierdo. Se bañó, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su hija, la cual no paraba de hablar de todo lo que haría con su tía ese día. La niña podía ser un castigo cuando quería, con sus respuestas, soberbia y petulancia, sin embargo, era lo más importante de su vida, era su regalo, de _él_, y pensar que por un momento estuvo asustada de cómo podría enfrentar todo lo que conllevaba a ser madre.

**Flashback **

_Desde que Isabella había salido de la clínica, con la noticia de que sería madre, estaba dando vueltas sin saber a dónde ir. No podía negar que estaba eufórica, aunque en esos momentos no pudiera demostrar más que un mutismo, él le había hecho un regalo, un regalo que le daba felicidad pero también preocupación. ¿Cómo iba a hacer de ahora en adelante? No sería ella sola, una persona estaba creciendo dentro de ella, alguien a quien cuidar, criar y amar; amar como amó a su padre._

—_Gracias amor, muchas gracias por este regalo _—_sollozó mientras se acariciaba su aun plano vientre, ese bebé era su tesoro más preciado, a pesar de sólo saber su existencia hace un par de horas ya lo amaba con todo su corazón. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, tenía que tomar muchas decisiones importantes, por lo que decidió ir a lo de Alice._

— _¡Felicitaciones! _—_Gritó al enterarse de la nueva noticia_—._ Pero, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso no estás feliz?_

—_Por supuesto que estoy feliz _—_contestó indignada, para luego bajar la cabeza y continuar hablando_—_, pero estoy muy asustada, nunca pensé que sería madre soltera. Mi familia está lejos y no podrán ayudarme, y yo no tengo planeado irme de aquí, quiero que mi bebé conozca dónde vivió su padre._

—_Y quién dijo que estarás sola. _—_La abrazó_—_ Eres mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana y ese bebé va a ser mi ahijado, nunca estarán solos, ninguno de los dos._

_Y esa frase fue lo que Isabella necesito para no sentirse sola en ese momento, y en ese país. Donde había conocido al amor y lo había perdido._

**Fin de Flashback**

…

**Centro ****comercial**** Westfield London**

La víspera navideña en Londres era como vivir en un glacial, los copos de nieve caían dejando solamente caminos blancos, obligando a los transeúntes a salir abrigados de los pies a la cabeza. Los centros comerciales decorados para las festividades, anunciando bajos precios y productos que harían felices a las familias, sin embargo Isabella no creía en nada de eso, ya no, lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era a sus seres queridos, eso era lo único que una persona necesitaba para ser feliz, una familia, la suya era pequeña, solo eran dos, ella y su hija, Nessie.

La primera navidad luego de que Edward falleciera, no quiso poner un árbol en el departamento, no estaba de ánimo para las festividades y ocuparse de un bebé siendo madre soltera, obviamente tomaba todo su tiempo. Esa época era muy triste para ella, se la pasaba llorando, pensando qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, ella sola en un país extranjero era una cosa, pero con alguien más era algo completamente diferente.

A pesar que Alice había tratado de convencerla de que vayan con ella no lo había logrado, quería estar lo más sola posible, dormir a la niña y llorar hasta quedarse seca, pero no había podido; horas antes de medianoche había alcanzado dormir a Nessie para luego, un par de horas después escucharla llorar desesperadamente, Isabella se levantó lo más rápido posible y fue en su busca. La niña a penas la vio extendió sus brazos para que la levantara, Isabella así lo hizo y la niña clavó su mirada esmeralda en ella y le sonrió. Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue que_ "era la mirada de él"_.

Agitando la cabeza dejó esos recuerdos atrás, no tenía mucho tiempo, debía comprar los regalos para los hijos de Alice, ella le había pedido el favor ya que no le era posible salir con los gemelos con ese frío, y los de Nessie, a demás de, dejarle la carta a Santa Claus, a pesar de no creer en él y tener nueve años la niña todos los años insistía en que entregara la carta.

—_Tienes que entregarla hoy._

—_No olvides entregar mi carta a Santa._

Y muchas frases más salían de esa _inglesilla caprichosa _en vísperas de Navidad.

…

—Mamá, ¿cómo era papá? —Nessie preguntó.

Hacia un rato la había ido a buscar donde Alice, luego de hacer todo lo que debía de hacer. La niña estaba eufórica luego de pasar otro día junto a sus primos. Lo cual siempre la ayudaba a tener un descanso.

—Nessie, te he hablado muchas veces de tu padre —dijo Isabella. Por lo menos una vez a la semana siempre le preguntaba por su padre, y a pesar de que no le gustaba hablar mucho de él, siempre terminaba cediendo.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta escuchar de él. No quiero olvidarlo.

Siempre le decía la misma frase y siempre cedía ante ella.

— Era el mejor hombre del mundo, era muy atento y amable —dijo en un suspiro—, exigente consigo mismo y obsesionado con su trabajo.

— ¿Te quería?

—Sí, y yo a él. Aunque no era muy expresivo y casi nunca me lo decía, excepto cuando…

"_Te he amado desde que te conocí, pero tenía mucho miedo y me enfoqué en pensar en el futuro y no me permití sentirlo y admitirlo hasta hoy. Gracias a todo lo que aprendí de ti mi vida cambió completamente. Isabella si no fuera por ti, por este día, nunca hubiera conocido el amor, así que gracias por ser la persona que me enseñó a amar y sentir lo que es ser amado"._

Esa había sido la primera vez que le habría su corazón y le expresaba su amor, para luego perderlo en pocos minutos.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Excepto cuándo? —La sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Excepto nada… vete a lavar los dientes que ya es tarde —la apuró.

Nessie suspiró frustrada y se fue directo al baño. Odiaba cuando evadía sus preguntas, sabía que le dolía hablar de su padre, pero ella quería saber todo sobre él. No era fácil no tener padre, los niños podían ser muy crueles.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que su familia no era como la de otros niños, fue el primer día de clases; era común que tus padres te vayan a dejar el primer día, su madre fue con ella pero los otros niños iban con sus madres y padres, por supuesto ella sabía qué era un papá pero nunca se preguntó por qué ella no tenía uno hasta ese día. A la salida de la escuela su madre la esperaba, le preguntó cómo le había ido y qué había hecho, y ella aprovechó para preguntarle.

**Flashback**

—_Mamá, ¿por qué yo no tengo papá? —Aprobechó a preguntar Nessie cuando frenaron en un semáforo._

—_Amor, tú sí tienes un papá, solo que él no está con nosotras, se tuvo que ir lejos._

— _¿Por qué no vuelve? ¿No nos quiere? —cuestionó con voz entrecortada._

_Isabella giró el auto a la derecha para poder estacionar, se desabrochó el cinturón y giró hacia su hija que se encontraba en su sillita para niños._

—_Cariño, tu papá no se fue porque quisiera —contestó mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos, sabía que tarde o temprano Nessie le preguntaría por su padre, pero nunca pensó que sería ese día—, sólo tuvo que irse como Jimmy, ¿te acuerdas de él? —La niña sólo asintió, Jimmy era el pez payaso que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños pero no duró mucho, e Isabella le tuvo que explicar que se había ido al cielo._

— _¿Él me quería?_

—_Cuando él se fue, no sabía que tú venías en camino, pero estoy segura que te amaría con todo su corazón, serías su princesa, mi amor. —Tomó un pañuelo y le limpió el rostro._

_Isabella esperó unos minutos antes de emprender la marcha hacia el departamento. Nessie se había quedado dormida en su asiento con las mejillas marcadas por su llanto y ahora era Bella la que lloraba mientras manejaba, odiaba ver sufrir a su hija y no poder evitarlo._

**Fin de Flashback**

Al principio le había costado entender por qué su padre no estaba con ellas, a pesar de que su madre le había explicado; ella era una buena niña, comía sus vegetales, hacía sus tareas, se bañaba cuando su mamá se lo decía y ayudaba en las tareas del hogar. Su mamá siempre le decía que era la mejor hija del mundo, su padre no se hubiera ido si supiera eso, por eso todos los años le enviaba una carta a Santa Claus, aunque no creyera en él hacia dos.

Eso era lo único que pedía en sus cartas, a su papá, no un papá nuevo, ella quería a su papá verdadero, algunas de sus compañeras de la escuela tenían un papá nuevo, porque sus papás se habían separado en algunos casos, por lo que tenían dos, o como su mamá le había dicho un papá y un padrastro, correctamente dicho. ¿Pero ella, para qué quería un papá nuevo si no había conocido al verdadero? No las había abandonado como otros, solo se había visto obligado a irse, no porque él hubiera querido. A sus nueve años ella ya entendía muchas cosas, por lo que sabía diferenciar cuando un papá se iba porque quería y cuando lo hacía sin querer.

Por eso ella todo el año se portaba bien, excepto cuando quería algo y hacía una de sus rabietas, pero ella era una niña, los niños debían ser caprichosos algunas veces para conseguir algo que no querían darles, con algunas lágrimas ella conseguía una nueva muñeca o una salida al parque, pero no siempre, porque no deseaba ser una niña mala y que no le cumplieran su deseo, pero hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada, cada año intentaba mejorar, cada año intentaba ser la niña perfecta, pero no servía, todas las mañanas de Navidad se levantaba con la ilusión de que su padre estuviera junto al árbol, pero cada año uno tras otro se desilusionaba, capaz no había sido lo sufientemente buena a lo largo del año por lo que intentaba mejorar, o quizás Santa no tenía mucho tiempo y no pudo leer su carta.

Pero un día, ella se encontraba en la escuela y se enteró de que Santa Claus no existía.

**Flashback**

_Tenía que terminar esa carta sí o sí en esa hora. Nessie se encontraba en el colegio, dentro de una hora su madre la iría a buscar para ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas y ella de paso podría ver a Santa Claus y darle su carta como cada año, tal vez, solo tal vez, ese año su deseo de Navidad se haría realidad, pero no sería así si no terminaba a tiempo su carta; era el último receso y en clase no podría hacerlo ya que el año pasado su maestra casi la agarra escribiéndola. _

— _¿Qué es eso? —Michelle le preguntó. Era la niña más pesada del curso. Sus padres estaban separados y ella siempre parloteaba de lo que su papá le regalaba o qué hacía con él cuando lo veía los fines de semana ya que vivía con su madre y su padrastro. _

—_Nada que te interese —respondió cortante. No tenía mucho tiempo por lo que no estaba para que la anden interrumpiendo con boberías, le costaba escribir correctamente._

—_Quiero ver —reclamó estirando el brazo y sacándole el papel de las manos, para luego hacer caras al intentar leer, hacía poco todo el curso había aprendido pero todavía les costaba—. Santa no existe, Nessie, mi primo Charlie me lo dijo._

—_Dame mi carta —exigió mientras la empujaba y se la sacaba de las manos —, y Santa sí existe, todo el mundo sabe eso._

—_Te digo que no. Cuando mi primo me dijo yo le pregunté a mi mamá y ella me dijo que era verdad. —se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a una Nessie deprimida._

_Decidió no seguir escribiendo, si la mamá de Michelle le había dicho que no existía debía ser cierto, tomó su carta y la hizo un bollo y entró a su salón ya que había tocado el timbre avisando de que el receso había terminado._

_Salió del colegio deprimida y con la cabeza baja, entro al auto de su madre._

— _¿Estás lista para ir a ver a Santa? —cuestionó su madre. Ella solo pudo levantar sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba. Ese viejo de barba blanca era un mentiroso y su madre también._

_Estaban hacia una hora en el centro comercial comprando lo necesario para las fiestas, su madre le había dicho que compraban algo más de lo que les faltaba e iban a ir a la Tierra de Santa._

—_Vamos, cariño._

—_Quiero irme a casa —contestó cabizbaja._

— _¿Por qué? Toda la semana estuviste preguntando cuándo íbamos a ir a ver a Santa._

—_Santa no existe —gritó—, Michelle me lo dijo, ¿por qué me mentiste?_

—_Nessie. —Isabella se acuclilló y le levantó la cabeza—. Es verdad que él no existe, pero eso no significa que no puedas creer en él y en la Navidad, todo puede ocurrir._

— _¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?_

—_Sí, amor. Vamos a dejar tu carta._

—_No la terminé, después de enterarme no quise seguir escribiéndola._

—_Eso no puede quedar así. —La levantó y luego la alzó en el aire—. Vamos a comprar papel para que puedas escribirla nuevamente, todavía tenemos tiempo._

—_Te amo, mami._

_Después de la charla fueron a comprar lo necesario para comenzar la carta nuevamente, su madre no podía leer el contenido. Y a pesar de que Santa Claus no existiera ella podía creer en la magia navideña, como su madre solía decir. _

**Fin de Flashback**

Ya acostada en su cama terminó de recordar, eso había sido hace dos años ya, tenía la confianza de que ese año ocurriría, no perdería la fe ni la esperanza de tener a su padre con ella y su madre y así poder ser una familia.

…

**Londres, 21 de Diciembre de 2012**

**Pista de patinaje sobre hielo Somerset House**

Todos los años era una tradición ir a patinar sobre hielo con Alice, Jasper y los niños. A pesar de ser peligroso, los niños lo hacían de una manera excelente, por lo que no les ocasionaba mucho trabajo cuidar de ellos, sin embargo la preocupación siempre estaba presente.

—No se alejen mucho —dijo Isabella mientras patinaba hacia uno de los asientos en donde se encontraba Alice sentada, dejando a Jasper con los niños—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, aunque un poco cansada, pero ya sabes es normal —contestó Alice mientras se acariciaba su estómago abultado.

—Es verdad —concordó Isabella—, me encantaba sentir a Nessie moviéndose dentro de mí.

—Sí, sí —dijo risueña Alice—. Es inexplicable el sentimiento de felicidad al sentirlo moverse. —Ambas levantaron el rostro al escuchar la risa de los niños que le estaban ocasionando problemas a Jasper, mientras este intentaba alcanzarlos. — Bella —llamó—, ¿no has pensado en rehacer tu vida?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Alice —respondió cansinamente—, siempre voy a amar a Edward, y todo lo que necesito es ver a Nessie feliz.

—Pero, ¿no quieres tener más hijos?

—No, ya no —exclamó en un suspiro y alzó la mirada hacia su hija justo al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo y le regaló una sonrisa—. Cuando era joven deseaba tener muchos hijos —confesó y luego bajó la cabeza y prosiguió hablando—, pero siempre fue Edward. Solo con Edward hubiera querido tener más hijos, si Nessie no existiera no los hubiera tenido nunca.

—Pero aun eres joven —Alice refutó.

—Alice, entiende —exclamó cortante—, no quiero más hijos. Solo los de Edward pero eso es imposible.

Luego de esa respuesta, Alice no volvió a insistir al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su amiga.

—Si hubiera sido Jasper —habló de repente—, ¿no te sentirías igual?

Alice con esa frase logró comprender lo que quería decir su amiga, si hubiera sido Jasper el que hubiera muerto, ella no podría haber seguido adelante, hubiera muerto junto con él y no podría haber tenido a sus maravillosos hijos y al que estaba esperando. Isabella era una luchadora, sabía lo que ella había sufrido luego de la muerte de Edward, hasta que se había enterado que estaba esperando un hijo de él, eso le había dado la fuerza para seguir adelante aunque también le había dado temor; Alice la había acompañado en todo momento, viendo el miedo que reflejaba su rostro al ser madre soltera, y estar en un país que no era el suyo. Sin embargo, Bella no había querido irse, no quería estar más lejos de él.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Tía! —Escucharon los gritos de los niños, reclamando la presencia de Isabella, sabían que Alice no podía ir con ellos por lo que ni se molestaban en llamarla.

—Ve con ellos —instó con una risilla.

Isabella se levantó de su asiento y patinó hasta llegar a los niños y Jasper. A pesar de sufrir la pérdida de Edward y todo el dolor que sintió con ello, todavía era capaz de sonreír. Esos niños eran su vida, no solo Nessie.

…

—Mamá —llamó Nessie al sentir que la acostaban en la cama—, acuéstate conmigo—pidió.

—Está bien, pero mejor vamos a mi cama, es mucho más grande —respondió mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a su cuarto.

—Mami —nombró nuevamente—, ¿papá va a regresar? —cuestionó.

Isabella sólo pudo suspirar y cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Sabía que debía estar acostumbrada a esa pregunta pero no podía, siempre que Nessie dormía con ella en su cuarto se la hacía, era algo mecánico.

—Amor, ya te he dicho que eso no es posible —respondió mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo para que no pudiera notar sus lágrimas—. Él está en el cielo y no puede regresar.

—Pero, por qué —exclamó en un sollozo—, ¿por qué no puede estar con nosotras?

—Cariño. —La abrazó más fuerte, ahora llorando con ella—, son preguntas que no tienen respuestas. Sólo sé, que él nos ve siempre y sabe que lo amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

—Lo quiero aquí con nosotras —contestó—, quiero que salga con nosotras, que me vaya a buscar al colegio, que me ayude a hacer mi tarea, que vayamos a patinar todos juntos, en familia.

Bella no pudo articular palabra alguna, sabía cómo se sentía su hija, ella se sentía igual pero podría entender de que él no regresaría nunca, pero su hija no. Sólo tenía nueve años y la muerte era algo que no lograba comprender. Siempre le decía, _"si él te quería y me hubiera querido a mí, por qué se fue, por qué no luchó por quedarse con nosotras"_, escucharla hablar así le partía el corazón. Eso fue lo mismo que se preguntó ella semanas después de su muerte.

**Flashback**

_No quería levantarse de la cama, nunca más. Estaba acostada, con una camisa de Edward puesta, y abrasando uno de sus sacos de vestir, todo tenía su olor, todo le recordaba a él. No quería olvidarlo, no quería creer que nunca más lo vería, no quería vivir sin él y no podría vivir sin él. Cómo todo había cambiado en un segundo, unos minutos antes de lo ocurrido él le había confesado que la amaba, pero no un simple Te Amo, como los de siempre, le había dicho el por qué la amaba._

— _¡Bella! ¡Bella! —Escuchó que la llamaban mientras golpeaban la puerta— ¡Maldición! Bella, abre de una vez —sabía que era Alice antes de que hablara, debía estar muy preocupada porque ella no maldecía nunca; se obligó a levantarse y abrir._

— _¡Por Dios, Bella! —exclamó. — Me tenías sumamente asustada. No contestabas el teléfono, y te llamé cientos de veces._

_No le hizo caso, ya había conseguido que le abriera la puerta, que no pidiera más. Se dirigió nuevamente a la cama y se tiró para luego taparse con las sabanas._

— _¡No! ¡No! ¡Isabella! —Gritó exasperada—, no vas a pasarte toda la vida en la cama. No puedes hacer esto. _

— _¡Déjame en paz! —Isabella gritó—, sólo déjame en paz. _

—_Isabella, no puedes quedarte acostada aquí. Edward no hubiera querido que te quedes aquí y así._

—_No me hables de él, por favor —suplicó._

—_Bella, cariño —comenzó a hablar, mientras se acostaba junto a ella en la cama—, no hagas esto, no me hagas esto. Eres como mi hermana, no me gusta verte sufrir._

— _¿Por qué me hizo esto? —Sollozó— ¿Por qué me dejó?_

—_Él no decidió esto, él no eligió morir._

—_Estuvo todo el día extraño, había tenido un sueño extraño, se despertó desorientado y asustado —recordó — Creo que él sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, estoy casi segura de que él sabía. _

—_No pudo haberlo sabido —respondió Alice abrazándola._

—_Me dijo que me amaba, me dijo que yo le había enseñado a amar —confesó con un sollozo—, estoy segura de que él lo sabía, no entiendo por qué, estoy segura de que él sabía que algo ocurriría, no entiendo por qué no lucho para quedarse aquí, quedarse conmigo._

_Alice no supo cómo responder a eso. Lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla más fuerte y dejar que se desahogara, solo eso._

**Fin de Flashback**

Al igual que Alice lo único que pudo hacer Bella fue abrazarla y dejar que llorara, luego de unos minutos, Nessie fue aminorando su llanto y se quedó dormida; Isabella, como siempre hacía en esos casos, corrió su cabello y limpió su rostro.

Se sentía impotente, se sentía inútil al no poder detener el sufrimiento de su hija.

…

**Londres, 24 de Diciembre de 2012**

—Mamá, no quiero que nos quedemos esta noche en lo de tía Alice —comentó Nessie mientras iban hacia la casa de su tía.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó—. Todos los años nos quedamos a pasar la noche ahí.

—Simplemente hoy no, solo quiero que estemos solo nosotras dos.

Isabella solo pudo asentir y seguir conduciendo hacia destino.

No demoraron mucho en llegar, Alice las esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

—Vengan, entren —instó, haciendo señas con las manos—, aquí afuera está congelado, tenemos chocolate caliente.

Nessie se apresuró a entrar y se fue junto a sus primos, Isabella bajó los regalos y junto con Alice los pusieron debajo del árbol.

—Hoy no vamos a quedarnos, Alice. —Su amiga le preguntó por qué y ella solo le dijo que Nessie se lo había pedido.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar lo que hacía falta para la noche, prepararon la comida mientras recordaban cómo se conocieron y demás cosas. Siempre ocurría eso en las fiestas, se ponían a hablar y no había tiempo para estar triste, los niños iban y venían por toda la casa, mientras jugaban con Jasper. Odiaba la Navidad por lo que había perdido y a la vez la amaba porque hacía feliz a las personas que quería.

…

**Londres, 11 de la Noche, una hora antes de Navidad**

Nessie estaba cansada, había corrido todo el día, jugado en la nieve y demás junto con sus primos. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba triste, por fin había comprendido que lo que ella tanto anhelaba no iba a ocurrir, su padre no iba a volver con ellas y eso la volvía infeliz. Fue hacia su madre y le pidió si podían irse.

—Dejen que las lleve, va a nevar y no quiero que vayan en auto —dijo Jasper, pero su madre no se lo permitió, así que decidieron irse en taxi.

No fue muy difícil conseguir uno, así que ya se encontraban en camino a casa. Su madre dijo la dirección, pero al ver al taxista se quedó congelada, él solamente le dio una leve sonrisa y emprendió el camino.

—Mami, ¿lo conoces? —cuestionó. Ella solamente negó con la cabeza y miró a través de la ventana, viendo que comenzaba a nevar.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al departamento, la primera en bajar fue Isabella, y bajó los regalos que habían preparado para Nessie tanto Jasper como Alice. Nessie estaba bajando pero antes de hacerlo miró al taxista, este la vio a través del espejo retrovisor y solo le dijo:

—Siempre es bueno creer en los milagros de Navidad. —Y le guiñó el ojo. Escuchó cómo su madre la instaba a bajar y entraron al departamento, pusieron los regalos debajo de su árbol y se fueron a la habitación, esa noche quería dormir con su mamá.

Nessie se estaba quedando dormida, abrazada a su madre, cuando ella le preguntó qué le había dicho el taxista.

Sólo me dijo_: —Siempre es bueno creer en los milagros de Navidad._

No duró mucho despierta, a los minutos ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

**Londres, 25 de Diciembre de 2012, Mañana de Navidad**

Se movió un poco al costado ya que se sentía sofocada, se giró para abrazar a su mamá, pero no estaba de su lado de la cama, giró hacia el otro lado, y se chocó contra su cuerpo. Estiró sus brazos e intentó subirse sobre ella, a pesar de que Bella siempre le decía que era muy grande y que no podía con su peso, pero al subir no era el cálido y suave pecho de su madre el que le estaba dando calor, era un pecho más duro, más firme, y eso la asustó. Levantó la mirada y fueron muchas las emociones que se le presentaron.

…Incredulidad.

…Sorpresa.

…Alegría.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —gritó desesperada, no podía creer que él estuviera allí con ella. Este se levantó asustado tomándola en sus brazos mientras le preguntaba si estaba lastimada. Ella solo pudo negar y llorar.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Entró su madre a la habitación luego de oír los gritos desesperados pero al ver que no había pasado nada solo pudo reir.

—Mamá —llamó Nessie—. Mira, papá está aquí, con nosotras —exclamó con júbilo mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba por toda la cara.

—Cariño —la llamó su padre, la niña no podía más con la alegría que sentía en su interior, al escucharlo llamarla _"cariño"_ —. ¿Dónde más iba a estar? Es Navidad —dijo entre risas, ya que su hija le hacía cosquillas al intentar abrazarlo con más fuerza.

—Vengan los dos —llamó Isabella—. Vamos a abrir los regalos.

Nessie solo pudo abrazar más a su padre y al mirar hacia su madre dijo:

—Lo único que necesito esta aquí.

…

**Querido Santa Claus:**

**Puede ser que no existas, pero aquí está mi carta, como todos los años. Yo no te voy a pedir juguetes, ropa ni nada material. Lo único que quiero pedirte es a mi familia junta. Quiero que mi papá regrese con nosotras y que nunca más se vaya. Quiero que seamos mi mamá, mi papá y yo. Y tal vez, un hermanito. Con Cariño.**

**Nessie.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios  
**

**Sus críticas nos enriquecen.  
**


End file.
